The 11th Vanguard
by Darklord Destruction Incarnate
Summary: Izuku had enough of being beaten down by society. So after hearing a lot on the new and gossip about this League of Villains he seeks them out himself to prove everyone wrong. Joining the Vanguard Action Squad alongside Dabi and Toga, he will make sure he leaves his mark. Whether or not that mark befalls an old friend is up to him. But lets just see how well Deku can aim!
1. Chapter 1

**In my opinion there are very little fics where Izuku joins the Vanguard Action Squad like Dabi and Toga without being affiliated with the league beforehand or not being brainwashed. So in order to fix this I present my take on the idea. Enjoy!**

"And who are they supposed to be?" Shigaraki Tomura the leader of the league of Villains asked.

Standing in front of him were three people that the leagues info broker, Giran had brought as potential recruits. One looked like a psychopathic blond chick with a big grin on her face. The second was a guy that had purple skin patches stapled all over him, but keeping the style symmetrical and looked like he could care less about being here. The third was about the same age as those UA brats that kept interfering with the leagues plan and had green hair and equally green eyes. Still that didn't help with the fact that the boy looked nervous out of his mind, and was slightly shaking.

"Come now Shigaraki," Giran said lighting a cigarette. "I brought them here for you. Their interested parties looking to join."

Shigaraki glared behind Father as he looked the trio over again.

"Your names!" Shigaraki demanded.

"OOH Me first! Me first!" The blond girl said jumping up and down, and raising her hand in the air. "My names Toga, Toga Himiko! Life's so hard so I want to make it easier to live in. I want to be like Mr. Stainy, I want to kill Mr Stainy. So please let me join!" Toga said as her mouth was wide showing off her canine like teeth.

"I'm currently going by Dabi." The guy with stitches said dully.

"No I want your real names." Shigaraki said looking at Dabi.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it," Dabi said glancing at both of his sides. "And does this organization really have a just cause, because it doesn't seem like it if your letting this Psycho blond and this Shaking Tennis Ball in," Dabi said as Toga fell backwards in mocked pain, and the other person just started fidgeting nervously."In any case I'm going to carry out the Hero Killers will."

Shigaraki was brimming with anger as Dabi continued talking. Sensing the danger Giran excused himself and left before he could get caught in the crossfire that would inevitably ensue.

"I don't like it," Shigaraki said getting up, an aura of blood lust emanating from him. "Everybody is always a buzz Stain this, Stain that," He continued as he stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on, the others in the room sensing the danger. "I hate IT!" Shigaraki said lunging forward with the intent to disintegrate them.

The following events happened nearly instantly. As Shigaraki lunged forward Dabi activated his quirk as blue fire engulfed his hands. Toga slung her arm out to reveal a hidden butterfly knife and thrust it forward. The other person just looked shocked and tried to brace for the pain to come. Kurogiri on the other hand activated his quirk sending Toga's knife into the bar, Shigaraki and Dabi's hands into the air.

Using his quirk to extend his head closer Kurogiri whispered something into Shigaraki's ear. Shigaraki shrugged him off as his hands were freed and shoved past the trio and left. The trio each had different reactions. Toga was acting giddy because she thought she was going to die and got turned on. Dabi was unimpressed by Shigaraki and his childlike demeanor. And the last person still looked shocked but was relieved the danger had been averted.

"My apologies but would it alright if we we're to talk about your recruitment at a later date," Kurogiri said as he returned to his business like gentleman demeanor."Young master just needs to calm down and think some things over. All the recent events have left him confused on himself."

Dabi let out a sigh as he threw his head back in annoyance. "Fine whatever, just give me something to drink right now." Dabi said as he sat down on a couch in the bar.

"Very well,"Kurogiri said as he poured a glass and set it in front of Dabi. "May I get either of you two anything?" Kurogiri asked looking over.

"OHH! I'll take a Bloody Mary!" Toga said as she sat down on a bar stool.

Kurogiri gave a sigh and reluctantly made the 21+ drink for the obviously underage girl. Hey their villains, a lot more worse things than underage drinking they could be doing.

"And you." Kurogiri asked setting the drink down in front of Toga.

"Oh uh... whatever is fine." He said sheepishly stuttering a little bit.

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at him. He was the same age as the UA kids they had attacked and looked nervous to be here. Further investigation was warranted Kurogiri decided.

"Pardon my asking, but do you really think you can be a villain?" Kurogiri asked as Toga and Dabi looked at the person who accompanied them.

"Well ... kinda." They said trying to not freak out.

"Then may I ask what particular set of skills you have, such as your Quirk or combat expertise." Kurogiri asked as the other person started shaking nervously.

"Well... the thing is," The boy said drawing on before sighing. "I don't have one."

The air stood still in the bar as he said that. Kurogiri was making sure he heard the kid correctly. Him, a child came to the League of Villains to be recruited and was Quirkless. Either he was plain ignorant or had something else that was of use. Then Kurogiri remembered something, how Quirkless were often looked down upon by society and that this child probably experienced that mistreatment.

"I see," Kurogiri said as he thought about his next response. "Any other useful traits or things you can provide?"

The person slightly perked up at that as the moved over to the bar and reached into the bag they brought with them. Pulling out a few notebooks they set them on the bar in front of Kurogiri, who eyed them with curiosity. Particularly what they said on the cover.

'Hero Analysis for the Future, by Izuku Midoriya'

"I know the cover title doesn't really help my case, but I didn't want to have to move them to another one when I could just add more information to them." the now named Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

Again Kurogiri eyed the books and the child with a now peaked curiosity. While he couldn't undermine Shigaraki and let the three in he could still learn anything useful from them while they were here. So slowly he grabbed the first book he could reach and opened it. Toga tried leaning over the bar counter to see what he was reading but couldn't lean far enough. Kurogiri on the other hand found himself reading a wealth of information.

'Hero names, their Quirks, Combat styles, Strengths and Weaknesses. Quite the analytical mind judging from the detail and organization of the information.' Kurogiri internally said as he read Izuku's notebook. It was a literal goldmine of information on both high level and low level Hero's. It even included a few civilian identities that could be put to later use to catch them off guard.

"Its very..." Kurogiri stumbled on what to say next. "Detailed."

Izuku's eye's lit upon receiving the compliment making Kurogiri think that was a rarity for the child.

"Thank you!" Izuku said bowing his head quickly.

During this Toga and Dabi still eyed Izuku with curiosity. Dabi more so with wanting knowledge on what was in the notebooks since he hadn't bothered to get up and look, and Toga wondering what kind of info it had. Setting the notebook in his hands down Kurogiri poured Izuku a glass of water as he sat down.

"Rather useful information Midoriya," Kurogiri said as he began to polish the empty glasses in the bar. "To gather such knowledge and compile it as you have without a Quirk is rather impressive."

Izuku beamed again as he drank his water. How ironic was it that the Villains were the ones giving him praise before they even really knew him, and that the people who knew him all his life that wanted to be hero's tore him was busy putting his notebooks up that he didn't notice Dabi getting up and sitting next to him.

"Why?" Dabi asked Izuku who looked surprised at the others sudden appearance.

"I d-don't understand." Izuku said looking at the older teen.

"I asked why," Dabi said again. "Why do you want to be a villain."

Izuku fumbled with what to say before Dabi spoke up again.

"Is it for the money, the publicity you could get, or are you just another second rate thug?" Dabi continued listing off answers before Izuku spoke up.

"I want to prove them wrong." Izuku said quietly that Dabi could barely hear it.

"Come again." Dabi asked as Izuku looked at him with an expression that looked foreign on the small freckled face. It was a look of hate, regret, and rage.

"I want to prove them wrong." Izuku said again louder. Now this was getting interesting for him. Kurogiri was ready on standby with his Quirk should another brawl decide to start, but still eyed the child with curiosity that was shared by Toga.

"Prove who wrong?" Dabi asked raising an eyebrow.

Izuku didn't say anything for a few seconds before speaking.

"Everyone! I want to prove everyone wrong that ever looked down on me for being Quirkless," Izuku said growling as images of Bakugo entered his kind, and the years of abuse he endured. "If they said I couldn't become a hero, then why not show them how strong a villain I can be." Izuku finished as hehadn't realized his grip was cracking the glass in his hand, causing blood to trickle out of it.

Dabi smirked at the reveal, a kid like him who was looked down upon deciding to show his strength. That was a rarity nowadays since normally people would just give up when faced with that situation. Maybe he could tolerate the kid after all, that was if Shigaraki decided to accept them.

Which speak of the devil and he shall arrive, as Shigaraki entered the bar with a grin on his face.

"Glad to see the enthusiasm," Shigaraki said catching the others off guard. "You all want to join the League, then your in," Shigaraki continued as the others perked up upon hearing that. "Now then there's a small matter that needs to be taken care of."

"Which would be?" Dabi asked as he drank more from his beverage.

"What's our villain name Izuku Midoriya?" Shigaraki asked grinning.

Izuku answered almost nigh immediately. He had long since decided on a name for him to use, since even if his identity was figured out there was no one to use against him, ,... regrettably. But he was choosing this name for the future purposes, so when he and Bakugo finally meet again he would remember. He would remember that the Quirkless Izuku who he tormented since he was 4 had outdone him. Had beaten him using the name he had given to mock him.

"Deku."

 **Short chapter yes I know. I am intending for future chapters to be between 3 to 5 thousand words each. I just needed to get the intro out of the way. Also since I know Izuku played roles in canon that directly decided if some characters lived or died, yes All Might has another successor who helped them out so Lida is still alive,and Stain is incarcerated. Just assume canon happened without Izuku.**


	2. Chapter 2

You know when Izuku decided to join the League of Villains he had many different things in mind. For one he expected the group to be professional since they had attacked UA and Hosu. He also thought that they would be mature with a bit of crazy because, well they were villains. Also he didn't expect more politeness than was required to be teammates. Well lets see, to say he was wrong was... well lets just say an understatement.

"AHHHHH! It tickles! It hurts!" The villains Twice said as he was being chased down by Toga who kept asking for his blood and decided to stab him for it.

Izuku had long since learned two things about the two. One was that Toga had a blood fetish no way around that. So in an effort to avoid what happened to Twice he caved and let her have some of his. The result was that now Toga thought they were a couple since she took blood from around his heart by cutting his chest. 'Insert image of stuttering mess Izuku with Toga giggling like a Pretty Little Psycho licking her knife here.'

With Twice Izuku learned that he constantly had a contradiction. To everything he said, which was what creeped Izuku out. Plus he constantly switched between two tones and moods constantly no matter what. That and by all means he wanted his mask to stay on, Izuku only saw him without it once and that was MOOORE than enough. But out of the other Villains with the exception of a few, Twice and Toga were the nicest of them to him.

"Out of my way!" "Fleshy Fleshy Flesh!"

That being said Muscular and Moonfish were the ones Izuku avoided. After all one was a psycho killer with a quirk that turned him into a giant pile of muscles. And the other was a psycho murdering killer cannibal that could use his teeth in very... interesting ways. So out of pure fear and a love of having all of his limbs attached and all of his blood inside of him Izuku stayed out of their way.

"Come now infighting like this is hardly quaint." Another more formal and elegant voice said.

Mr Compress was another one of the new League members Izuku found okay to be around. Yes it did get tiring with him constantly seeming as if he was an a stage at a play doing a grand performance, but hey nobodies perfect. Also he helped teach Izuku how to rig a deck of cards and pick pockets so cant really complain about him much. Plus Compress was in actuality the most polite of everyone in the group on par with that of Kurogiri.

"Yo, Izu. What up?" Izuku's best friend in the League said coming up beside him.

"Nothing much Mustard," Izuku said turning to face his friend. "Just trying to stay alive another day here."

Mustard was by far the person Izuku hung out with the most. Apart from the fact they both knew the others real names and had mother issues, or rather one of them did and the other... Also Mustard used a gun... need more be said about Izuku's choice in villain friends. Sure Mustard was a few years younger than him, but for another sane person to be in the League was a treat that Izuku wouldn't be complaining about.

"Yeah I know. Living with these nuts becomes a drag after a while." Mustard said taking a seat on the crate next to Izuku.

"Well all we really have to do is not kill each other and stay under the radar so it shouldn't be that bad." Izuku said not knowing he just uttered the taboo of 'about to be proved wrong' phrase.

"STOP SQUIRMING BONDAGE FREAK!"

"FLESHY FLESH!"

"I GOT BLOOD! YEAAAAAH!"

"OWWWW IT HURTS! KEEP DOING IT!"

"I FIND THIS VIOLENCE HIGHLY UNNECESSARY!"

"SHUT UP CIRCUS REJECT!"

Izuku could only stay silent as the warehouse dissolved into chaos as only he and Mustard stayed out of the brawl.

"You were saying Deku." Mustard said smugly as Izuku nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"How was I supposed to know they would start a fight like that?" Izuku defended as he watched the brawl down below him.

Currently Muscular had Moonfish in a headlock, while Moonfish was busy gnawing on Twice's head harmlessly as Toga was trying in vain to stab him being held back by Compress, who Twice had tripped and locked his legs around his waist. So that was another image that Izuku never thought he would see, and yet another one he wished he could forget.

"How about the fact that all of us here are villains and that this always happens when you say that." Mustard said smirking.

"Say what?" Izuku asks innocently oblivious to what he said.

"Every time you always say-"

"ALL OF YOU CEASE THIS NOW!" Shigaraki screamed to the group of people currently in a cluster fuck as he, Kurogiri, and Dabi warped into the warehouse.

Everyone stopped as soon as they entered, and by motivation of Dabi's flames activating backed off from each other.

"Now that everyone's hopefully gotten their blood lust for the day quenched we can begin the strategy meeting." Shigaraki said as he pulled out a bunch of maps and file folders. Dabi took the and spread them out on the central table of the warehouse where everyone gathered around. Including the person who Izuku ha to admit had his old obsessive personality with Stain as he used to have with All Might. Needless to say nobody mentioned the Hero Killer around him if they didn't want him to go into hyper fanboy mode.

"Now then you all are aware of UA's field trip coming up right." Shigaraki said earning a chorus of confirmation words. "Good, well I am pleased to announce that we aim to recruit one of them into our little party."

That earned a few murmurs among the villain recruits, some ranging from disbelief to mockery to curiosity.

"Recruit a UA kid. The boss has lost it this time." Mustard said loud enough for only Izuku to hear.

Izuku had to agree with him on that part. People don't get into UA for nothing and if they were in the hero course than it was highly unlikely that they would join up with a bunch of villains.

"So what are we going to do, because I say we just charge in and take the brat we want and kill everybody else!" Muscular said earning a glare from Shigaraki and Dabi.

"As much as that plan would appeal to me I have to deny," Shigaraki said shutting down the massive murdering muscle head. "That is only one of our objectives of which you all will be doing. The second one is on you Deku." Shigaraki continued pointing at Izuku.

"M-M-Me?" Izuku stuttered out surprised by the fact that Shigaraki was giving him a solo objective to go after.

In answering to his question Dabi slid over a folder to Izuku. Slowly opening it up Izuku found that it was filled with information on the pro hero Ragdoll of the Pussycats.

"Your task is to find her and bring her back with us after the others retrieve the student we're after." Shigaraki said explaining what he wanted Izuku to do.

"But she's a Pro Hero and I don't even have a quirk, so how do you want me to capture her?" Izuku asked since he, along with a few of the others who could stand and or had formed a bond with him doubted he could take on a Pro Hero solo yet.

Shigaraki just smirked as he snapped his fingers signalling opened up a warp gate behind him and Shigaraki. And coming out of the warp gate was one of the Leagues mindless soldier Nomu's.

"With this!"

Izuku was surprised at that. Yes he read everything the public disclosed on the USJ and Hosu Nomu's that was available,and everything Shigaraki was willing to let him read when he joined the League. He knew they were mindless dolls essentially that followed whatever command they were given to the letter. No hidden meaning or short cutting allowed. Whatever you say the Nomu will do. So that Shigaraki was giving Izuku his own was a genuine surprise.

"This is to make up for your lack of a Quirk in the field." Shigaraki said as the Nomu walked over towards Izuku, the league members in its path backing away and Izuku remained frozen stiff at it's hulking and hunched appearance. "I'm leaving you to learn everything you can about it until the mission. You have starting from now to the day of the attack to review the folder and learn. So I suggest you get started, Kurogiri warp him to the training area."

Before Izuku could say anything, he found himself grabbing the folder right before plummeting into one of Kurogiri's warp gates disappearing from the warehouse.

"You ditched him on purpose didn't you! Thanks for keeping him around." Twice said inquisitively stroking his chin beneath his mask.

"One less runt to worry about!" Muscular said folding his arms.

"Aw. And I was hoping to cut him while he was distracted." Toga whined as she fiddled with her butterfly knife.

"Odd way of giving somebody a super weapon and then telling them to scram." Mustard said as he moved over to fill the gap where Izuku once was so the others had more room.

Shigaraki gave a small laugh at their statements before explaining. "I have to make sure the League's analyst decides to stick around," Shigaraki said opening up the folder that contained the information on the rest of the League's target. Mainly a picture of a blonde being bound by chains on a podium. "After all since he doesn't really like him I don't trust him to not use the Nomu to kill him out of revenge for years of torment."

* * *

When Izuku landed he found he was in an entirely new area to him. It was yet another warehouse yet this one appeared more high tech. There were training dummies everywhere and a bunch of other things like large block of concrete, metal, and a bunch of serrated and sharp edged blades that were to small for the Nomu but big enough for Izuku.

The Nomu landed behind Izuku and just stood there. And that was the most unnerving thing to Izuku about it, the fact that it remained motionless unless told to move. Plus the brain exposed at the top of a purple helmet meant to protect it didn't help either, nor did the sickly pale green skin and lack of visible eyes.

"So Shigaraki wouldn't tell me your quirk." Izuku began muttering to himself on how to figure out what it was. The really and truly mindlessly and without thinking, Izuku wandered over to where the blades were and grabbed one. He knew that all or at least most of the Nomu had a regenerating and healing Quirk, their strength came from muscle enhancements that weren't quirks. So as Izuku walked over to the Nomu, he took the blade he grabbed and made a long gash across the Nomu's chest. Expectantly the Nomu didn't even react of move and not a sound was heard from its mouth.

"At least I know you can heal know." Izuku said to himself as he watched the long wound across the Nomu's chest seal itself up like it was never there.

So know Izuku knew Shigarki didn't screw him over by giving him a Nomu that couldn't heal. He didn't want to test if it could regenerate limbs just in case though, as the gash was done in a way that even if it didn't heal it wouldn't effect the Nomu that much. Pacing back and forth muttering to himself Izuku's eyes landed upon the large block of concrete that was in the room. Suddenly an idea formed in his brain on how to figure out the Nomu's Quirk.

"Listen closely," Izuku said getting the Nomu's attention. And to his delight the Nomu turned towards him and leaned forward listening as instructed. "I want you to destroy that block of concrete with your Quirk."

And just like a dog obeying its master the Nomu followed his command to the lumbered over to the large block and activated its non healing Quirk. Izuku watched in awe and curiosity as more arms protruded from the back of the Nomu. Except instead of there being hands at the ends of the arms, there were power tools and other types of tools. Namely the most dangerous one among the variety was the chainsaws that the Nomu seemed to oddly favor. And then with relative ease and what seemed like minimal effort the Nomu completely obliterated the block of Concrete to nothing more than dust. Dust that was then burned and turned to ash by a blowtorch arm sprouting from the Nomu. An just like that when it's task was done the Nomu returned to where it stood before waiting for it's master's next order.

"Awesome!" Izuku said as he moved around the Nomu to look at it's back where the arms sprouted from. "With this kind of Quirk and natural abilities we have a chance at success!"

Izuku was now officially in the zone with everything now. He had been given a mission and a means to complete it by and told to learn about said mean and how it worked. Well if the massive amounts of notebooks on Quirk data he had weren't enough to show his observation and imaginative skills with Quirks...he'll still write down what he saw and thought anyway.

Glancing around the room looking for something else to test the Nomu's quirk on Izuku saw the large number of training dummies near the back of the room. Getting a smile on his face eager to watch something else be destroyed Izuku turned to the Nomu and pointed at the array of dummies.

"I want you to use only one chainsaw arm and behead every dummy in this room." Izuku commanded and the Nomu in turn obeyed.

Just like being told the Nomu only sprouted one chainsaw arm from it's back. It then proceeded to run towards the dummies and mercilessly behead them as instructed. Izuku had to give credit for the fact that the Nomu seemed to use strategy when cutting the dummy heads off. It picked one dummy up and sliced the head and neck clean of before dropping it and slashing another three heads off, and grabbing another one. That one was also soon lacking a head as the Nomu slammed it's foot down on another dummy, and the proceeded to slowly lower the chainsaw directly over the neck. After that the Nomu then just divulged into grabbing and slicing every dummy that it saw. And in a matter of just a few minutes the one hundred something dummies in the room had been beheaded and the Nomu standing before Izuku waiting for its next order.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Izuku said in excitement as he looked at the havoc his new basically pet dog did.

Shigaraki wasn't kidding when he said the Nomu's were super powerful. Sure not all of them could stand up to All Might, but even still the mass produced three Nomu types were able to compete with basic pro hero's and even a few singe digit ones. Izuku knew that this one couldn't take out All Might or a really strong pro, but it would be strong enough to take out and capture Ragdoll with him on the mission. Of course that's assuming the other Pussycats are indisposed of and occupied elsewhere since Pixie Bobs Quirk would cause major trouble for the group.

"No Shigaraki wouldn't be so dumb as to forget her," Izuku muttered to himself as he read through the assignment folder given to him. "Nor would Dabi let him be that dumb."

The folder included a map of the entirety of the 'Beasts Forest' the training camp forest where the Pussycat team was going to be teaching the UA hero course. Izuku knew everything public about the Pussycats too. He knew that the leader of the team Mandalay was a telepath. Couple that with Pixie Bobs earth manipulation Quirk and just those two Pussycats would be hard to beat.

"Of course for a successful and easy attack Pixie Bob would have to be disposed of first," Izuku muttered to himself rattling off the other Pussycats information from memory. "If a surprise attack could be landed on her then it should be simple to knock her out or off her," Izuku continued not even pausing when he suggested that Pixie Bob could be killed. "After that really the only big threats would be the UA teachers that came along and the Pussycat Tiger. But there are the students but they would most likely be told to flee and not fight to avoid them being killed."

Since Izuku was given his own objective he was in the dark about the other's plan for the attack. He knew they were after a student, which one he didn't know and probably wouldn't care. He knew that the others would tell him what they were planning, and that in return he would tell them what he was planing. It was really just a friendly gesture so the others wouldn't screw up the objective of the other in the process of completing their own.

"If I can get Ragdoll when the other pro's are away from her she should be easy to take out, and her Quirk isn't combat based so she would have to rely on pure skill of which the Nomu outmatches her." Izuku said concluding what he needed to do to capture Ragdoll.

All he really needed to do was remain hidden as he sent the Nomu out to fight. He finds Ragdoll and if needed leads her away from the other Hero's to get her alone and vulnerable. Then he would have the Nomu attack her and knock her out, and by some miracle she manages to not be knocked out, he would just rush behind her while she's weakened and inject a sedative into her.

Izuku smiled as he had his plan all figured out and began drawing it out in one of his notebooks. It helped him see and imagine the plan in action and find or point out any flaw or overlooked factor. And thankfully if everything played right then he would succeed in his task quickly. The only thing Izuku could say would hamper him was his physical stature. He knew he wasn't muscular nor quick... but there was plenty of weight training and stamina building equipment in this warehouse as well.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be sore all over."

* * *

 **One Hour Before Attack  
**

Izuku stood ready in his villain outfit next to his Nomu and the others. His Outfit consisted of large red tinted lens goggles, a breathing filter, and around a dozen sedatives. The breathing filter connected to two medium weight oxygen tanks on his back, and covered his mouth and nose giving him a muffled sounding voice. This was because he would be in the area that Mustard would be in, so all of them were given gas masks so they wouldn't be effected. His sedative needles where in packs on his waist, and had enough power to drop an elephant in a few seconds. Then he carried a few knives on him that he practiced with during the week he had been given to train himself and learn about the Nomu.

He had also been pronounced the Second in Command of the villains new attack force, the Vanguard Action Squad. He was below Dabi, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri the latter two not being in the Squad but still higher ranked than them. The others had also divulged the plan to him, saying that during the Hero Courses scare activity when they would be divided and the Pussycats split up they would attack. He had told them to quickly dispose of Pixie Bob to which they said they would do. Magne, a new villain who joined shortly after planning said she could take out Pixie Bob and Tiger if Spinner could handle Mandalay. The others agreed since if they could catch the Pussycats distracted than they could knock out or kill Pixie Bob easily before the others found out what was happening.

Moonfish, Toga, and Muscular were told to wander the forest to pick off any straggler students that were on the big bosses kill list. Toga was also to drain a few canisters of blood from the students using her new blood pack. Dabi was going to cause a forest fire and be cloned by twice to cause havoc and attack the Pro Hero's Erasure Head and Vlad King. Mustard would be busy dispersing his gas and knocking any of the students or Pro Hero's out that he could. He had also agreed to tell Izuku if Ragdoll got caught in his mist. Thankfully the Nomu was immune to the young teen's Quirk, something that said teen himself was not. And finally Compress was going to capture the student using his Quirk and then radio the others of the squad when he had succeeded. Then they would all head to a designated pickup spot and be warped back to the base by Kurogiri. Izuku had been given his own separate spot so he could be removed as soon as his objective was complete.

Izuku smiled beneath his filter as he waited for Dabi to give the attack order. He knew Bakugo was here and that he would be bone tired after observing the training they had been put through the past few days. Izuku however wouldn't needlessly seek out him though. That would interfere with his mission, and he wouldn't have that.

"Alright you crazy bastards get going." Dabi said dryly, and just like that the Vanguard Action Squad had dispersed to do their respective assignments.

"This is Compress checking in on radio headsets functionality. Over!"

"We can hear you Compress! This is Mustard over!"

"Fleshy Flesh! No must work!"

"Moonfish is there. Spinner and Magne Over!"

"Hello this isn't Twice, Twice here over, I'm not!"

"Toga here! Over!"

Izuku smiled as he walked through the forest towards his quarry. Reaching up to his radio headset in his ear he activated it.

"Deku here. Over!"

Izuku then went back to searching for his target. The signal to fully begin the attack was Dabi and Mustard's smoke appearing. And when Izuku smelt the smoke from the fire he knew things were about to get fun.

 **AN- This is Izuku's new stats.**

 **Power-3/5**

 **Speed-3/5**

 **Technique-4/5**

 **Intelligence-4/5**

 **Cooperativeness-5/5**

 **Basically he is stronger and faster without having a quirk. Also if you could please leave a review with a name idea for the Nomu since I suck at making up original Japanese names. Also sorry for the long wait but I like to plan the next two chapters before I write one. But a little hint next chapter will be so worth the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku walked through the forest swiftly and silently, a contrast to his Nomu who lumbered through the forest with force. That was an unfortunate problem with his Nomu that not even a command would fix, since it was so bulky it couldn't help that it's weight made noise when it walked. Still it gave it a plus 3 for it's intimidation factor, which would come in useful in a variety of situations. What those situations are he couldn't think of right now, but he knew they existed.

"Okay Izuku deep breaths. Deep breaths," Izuku said to himself trying to calm his nerves.

This was it, his debut as a villain. And in nearly every instance first impressions were everything to future appearances. If he wanted to be known as a threat that should be reckoned with then he had to be serious. Izuku knew he may not be the strongest in the League or the Vanguard but he had brains, and his Nomu which technically gave him the brains and brawn combination. Of course he still lacked experience but that was what he was here for, to complete his objective and gain experience. That still didn't help out with his nervousness though.

"Just get in character right?" Izuku said to himself thinking of a way to seem like a professional villain instead of a nervous teenager. "All I have to do is seem threatening and act like I'm in control is what Dabi said."

So now Izuku just had to think of a way to be threatening, or seem like he was always a step ahead of the people he fought. Well Izuku had pretty much memorized the entirety of information on the Pro Hero's present at the camp, and the students from the sports festival. So letting them know he knows everything about them would be a good way to intimidate them... right? Well if all else failed he had the Nomu to help him out.

Izuku cleared his throat as he turned to his Nomu. "We will find Ragdoll and complete our objective." Izuku said as an air of confidence sounded from his voice.

The Nomu gave no indication that it heard him, but Izuku knew that it did. Now that he was filled with confidence Izuku felt better than he ever did. He felt alive, he felt... free. Free to do whatever he wanted and not be held back. Yes he knew that he wasn't the strongest villain in the world, but he was with the League of Villains and more than that he was the second in command of it's main assault team. He wouldn't have gotten that position from Shigaraki if he didn't deserve it. No, he would show that he did by finding Ragdoll, capturing her, and would kill ANYONE who got in his way.

Just as he was about to continue on he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something in his head.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THE TRAINING CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS! DO NOT ENGAGE! REPEAT DO NOT ENGAGE! RETURN TO THE BASE CAMP AT ONCE!" A female voice rung in Izuku's mind.

Izuku immediately knew what Quirk sent the message and who said Quirk's owner was.

"Mandalay sent a message, means that she knows we're here now," Izuku said shaking his head. "If she wanted the students to be safe then don't send a message to everyone in the forest including the villains."

Izuku frowned at Mandalay's poor use of her Quirk. Yes he knew she had to concentrate on who she was sending her messages to, but even still it would be better to let the students figure it out that they were being attacked and run instead of corralling them in the same location. Well if they were exposed like this now, then there was no use being subtle and sneaky. So why not cause a scene where he was.

"Nomu," Izuku said getting his Nomu's attention, who turned to look at his master. "Send a message to everyone in the area, burn the path we walk to the ground!" Izuku said threateningly snapping his thumb and pinky finger together.

In response to it's masters commands 8 blowtorches emerged from the Nomu's back. The Nomu planted its feet into the ground as it began lighting the area around it on fire. Izuku remained safe as he stayed ahead of the Nomu's area of effect. Izuku's plan was to create a wall of fire that would block anyone of the students from getting through the path they walked. Izuku knew there we're very few students who possessed Quirks that could douse fire on this scale, and the ones that did would be dispatched when he found them.

"Come, and keep blowing behind us." Izuku instructed as the Nomu began to follow Izuku, and it continued to spray the area behind him on fire.

Everything so far was going great for him. His Nomu was making the trail they walked burn which would hinder any students from crossing it for a while, which would give him time to find Ragdoll. In the meantime as the fire kept burning and spreading it would likely draw the Pro's there to rescue any injured students. And the most like one to come and save them Izuku knew would be Ragdoll. He knew this because her Quirk allowed her to search for the location of up to 100 people at a time, and monitor them. So creating a giant area of effect would do wonders for drawing her where she would be most useful like a moth to a flame.

"Or rather a kitty cat to the Chinese butcher." Izuku said chuckling at the sick and demented joke he made. Toga would be proud at how his sense of humor as a villain had grown.

Izuku was continuing his path of burning when he entered a clearing. Now he would have just kept moving if the opposite side of the clearing wasn't bustling with moving plants, and the sound of breaking leaves, twigs and footsteps.

"This way you two hurry!" Izuku was able to hear a frantic sounding female voice call out from the movement.

So now he knew he had three... "guests" coming along. Which he was all to okay with, a fight against a few people was exactly what he wanted. He would show them that Bakugo was wrong and that he wasn't weak. His old self would probably cower and run at this situation, but his new self was not. He was Deku the villain, and he would be the villain that left his first mark at this attack. Getting back into his villain persona again Izuku turned to his Nomu.

"We have company Nomu," Izuku said snapping his pinky finger and thumb again making the Nomu return its blowtorches to it's back. "Lets give them a warm welcome shall we."

Just like Izuku said three people emerged from the overgrowth. Just as they emerged they all stopped and eyed him warily. Izuku recognized all three of them nearly immediately. Two of them were UA students both from the separate Hero course classes. Both of them Izuku could easily have his Nomu deal with if they got in the way of him. He could care less about them, no it was the third person he really cared about.

"I guess Lady Luck is in a good mood tonight." Izuku said casually as Ragdoll took a fighting stance.

"Get behind me!" Ragdoll said as the two students followed her instructions.

Izuku took notice of them and racked his memory in an attempt to match their faces to his memory. 'Momo Yaoyorozu and Yosetsu Awase, Quirks Creation and Weld respectively.' Izuku recalled from his memory. Well while Izuku was busy racking his brain for information, why not use his tactic of letting them know he has all of their information

"Pro Hero Ragdoll. Real name Tomoko Shiretoko, Quirk Search. Age 31 years, height 5 foot 4 inches." Izuku said as Ragdoll's eyes grew at the revelation of her information.

Ragdoll bit down on her teeth in an attempt to suppress her jumpy nature. 'He knows my age and height! How much else does he know?' Ragdoll questioned in her mind. She believed she could take him on in a fight since the villain didn't look overly impressive and her Quirk should giver her an upper edge. But was his knowledge his Quirk or did he do research on her before hand. Plus she knew nothing about him and she had to worry about the two students with her at the moment. She decided her best bet was to stall for a fight and give them a chance to escape.

"How do you know that!" She yelled at him bracing for a fight, making sure to give herself the guarding stance to block any attack on the other two.

'Just as I thought. Let them know you know personal details and it sets them on edge.' Izuku monologued in his head at the sight that his strategy worked.

"I know everything about you my dear," Izuku said chuckling as he started taking a few steps forward. "I know the fact that it was your idea to form the Pussycats, that your birthday is April 8th, and that your blood type is O," Izuku continued giving off more of his knowledge which was setting Ragdoll on edge.

'There's no way he could know that! Only the others knew that it was my idea!' Ragdoll thought terrified.

this guy knew enough about her and talked like he knew her for the longest time. No matter she was a Hero and would fight him to protect the others.

"When I rush at him you two run!" Ragdoll said to the two students with her, who gave her a look of uncertainty.

'When the opponent is on edge keep them that way.' Izuku recalled further advice from Dabi when they were busy preparing for the attack.

"I would listen to her if I were you two." Izuku said threateningly as the two students turned to look at him.

"And why should we listen to you villain." Yaoyorozu said shakily getting into a fighting stance herself.

"Yeah all three of us can take you in a fight!" Yosetsu Awase said following suite.

Izuku shook his head at their naivete. 'They still want to fight after being told twice now by two different Pro Heroes to run' Izuku thought shaking his head deciding to oblige them. "You may be able to take me 3 on 1," Izuku began as he rose his hand up and snapped his middle finger and thumb. Suddenly the sound of spinning and grinding metal filled the air as the Nomu made it's presence known to the trio, with six chainsaws sprouting from behind the Nomu's back. "But how about 2 on 3!"

Izuku watched as all three of them flinched and stepped back at the sight of the Nomu, which Izuku could only assume looked more threatening from the towers of fire behind it that were still spreading through the area. Well at least he could say that his first impression was going good so far, now all he had to do was prove he had the bite to back up his bark.

"So since you two decided to stick around I'll make sure you get quick deaths before I'm done." Izuku said as he prepared to signal his Nomu to attack.

He was planning to have his Nomu off the two students as he rushed Ragdoll, and then had his Nomu back him up against her. All he really had to do was have his Nomu restrain her, and then inject her with one of his sedatives. A simple sweet and effective plan that if everything went right he could accomplish.

"Nomu!" Izuku called catching his beasts attention and causing the trio to prepare for a fight. "Kill the two students! Leave Ragdoll to me!"

Following its masters command the Nomu let out a growl as it charged towards the two students that it's master told it to attack. Recoiling in shock Ragdoll yelled at the two to run at which they did retreating back into the forest. However as her back was turned Izuku quickly drew one of his sedatives syringes and rushed towards Ragdoll who using her Quirk was able to dodge his attack, which miffed Izuku but didn't hamper his mood. Instead Ragdoll tried attacking the Nomu in hopes of stopping it or at least giving the other two enough time to get away. As she rushed towards the Nomu Izuku quickly puts himself between the two stopping Ragdoll.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with him." Izuku said as his Nomu disappeared into the forest after the two, it damaging and destroying the trees with it's chainsaws as it ran.

This caused Ragdoll to worry as she didn't think the students could defeat whatever the beast was in a fight, nor that they could outrun it. Using her Quirk again while they were still in range, Ragdoll let out a sigh of relief as she was able to sense that they had a semi good head start. Refocusing on the villain before her Ragdoll took another fighting stance hoping to end this fight quickly. Scanning his weak points Ragdoll found that he was weakest at his joints, such as his knees, shoulders, and elbows. So all she had to do was concentrate her attacks there and hopefully she could end this quick enough to help the other two, and then go and help Mandalay and the other Pussycats.

Izuku grit his teeth as he felt a tingling feeling wash over him. 'She scanned my weak points,' He thought slightly aggravated but quickly calmed himself down. 'Out of all the Pussycats she's the most soft of them. I could use that." Izuku said internally as he began formulating a plan.

"How long do you think those two can run?" Izuku asked coyly smirking behind his mask. "After all they are already tired from your and the other Pussycats training,and it would be a shame to see two good individuals go to waste like that."

'Whats he playing at?' Ragdoll thought to herself as the villain began to move again, and he was holding up a syringe filled with an orange liquid. Ragdoll had many ideas run through her head at what was in that syringe since she saw him try to use it on her earlier but she dodged it, but whatever it was she didn't want to find out the hard way. So she was caught off guard as the villain effortlessly tossed it at her, it landing harmlessly at her feet.

"So I'll make a deal with you," Izuku said as he watched Ragdoll eye the syringe he threw at her. "I will call of Nomu and let those two go free if you agree to come with me peacefully," Izuku said continuing, slowly reaching into his pocket and grabbing the clicker he was given to remotely command or summon the Nomu to his location. "Sounds like a fair deal right? You come with me and the two kids get to live."

Ragdoll had to bite down on her tongue to keep from lashing out at him. But she was not an idiot despite her usual hyperactive demeanor of a young child who was on a sugar high mixed with gallons of coffee. She knew the risks that her job would entail her to take, and if giving herself up would protect the two students then she would do it.

Ragdoll glared at the villain as she prepared to speak. "So all I have to do is inject the needle into myself right?" Ragdoll said making sure to keep her guard up, since it was hard for her to read the masked villain to predict his next move.

Izuku began sending a hidden amount of rapid silent clicks to the Nomu. A rapid flurry of clicks that translated into Morse Code in the Nomu's brain.

'Return... To... Me... Forget... Students... Come... Restrain... Ragdoll...' Izuku said in his head since it was was a habit of his to do that when using the Morse Code on the clicker. 'At least she's implying that she'll do it. Nomu is just a precaution after all.'

"Correct. All you have to do is inject the sedative into any point in your body and I'll call off my Nomu." Izuku said trying to reassure her that if she complied with his demands that the students would be safe. Although unbeknownst to her they already were at least from the Nomu, he couldn't speak for the others of the Vanguard. But at least he had the upper hand now, since even if she didn't inject herself Nomu was on the way to restrain her. All Izuku really wanted was for the two students to be gone from the altercation since they were a factor Izuku didn't like. But now that they were either dead or far enough away from the area know he could worry about capturing Ragdoll all he wanted.

Ragdoll let out a miniature growl from her throat. She hated the situation that she was in right now. All she wanted to do was to get the students she had found to the main camp cabin like Mandalay had ordered. Instead she found herself face to face with a villain that wanted to make her sedate herself, and to come with him for some mysterious reason wanted her.

"Tick tock tick tock Ragdoll. Times running out!" Izuku said trying to keep Ragdoll on edge, which would hopefully make her make a rushed decision. And give his Nomu time to get back to the area since he doubted he could take Ragdoll on alone right now.

Ragdoll took one last glance at the area the students fled through and used her Quirk. Thankfully the students were safe and far away. However she was unable to sense the location of the beast that followed them through the forest. 'Wait! Wheres the "Nomu" he keeps referring to?' Ragdoll thought panicked as she quickly used her Quirk to find where it's location was.

"To late." Izuku said as he snapped his pointer finger and thumb.

Just then Ragdoll felt a massive presence behind her. Before she could even turn around she felt a large fist connect with her head. Stumbling backward from both the shock and force of the unexpected blow Ragdoll attempted to steady herself on a nearby tree. Only for another massive punch to nearly hit her, instead only breaking the tree in half as blood splattered from her mouth. Looking up at what was attacking her Ragdoll was able to see that it was the Nomu that was attacking her with two sledge hammer arms from it's back. She gulped at the sight of seeing the massive brute up close, it was definitely a lot more intimidating. She had heard that one of these things was able to go toe to toe with All Might during the USJ incident that happened. She didn't want to imagine what this one could do to her if it was also on par with All Might.

Balancing herself Ragdoll withdrew the claws that her cat paw gloves possessed and attempted to claw at the Nomu. Her main fighting style might have been a support one, but Tiger made sure everyone of the Pussycats knew how to fight one their own should the need arise. As she jumped at the Nomu it attempted to swig both of its hammer arms at her. However she ducked and slid under it slicing it's legs drawing blood. The Nomu gave no indication of pain, instead resorting to trying to stomp Ragdoll landing a successful kick to her torso sending her back. As the kick connected Ragdoll could feel the force behind it break a few of her bones and maybe a rib or two. That wouldn't deter her efforts though, since now she knew that the students were safe her only priority was to defeat these two and go help anyone else she could, or at the vary least stall for enough time for backup to arrive.

Izuku meanwhile had to give Ragdoll credit for fighting the way she did. 'She defiantly knows how to fight solo despite being a support fighter," Izuku monologued in his head. 'Even though she's outmatched by Nomu she wont just be swinging widely at it hoping to hit, she has a viable strategy and technique to her style.'

Izuku continued observing the brawl between Ragdoll and the Nomu, docking down mental notes as he watched. It seemed that Ragdoll was also keeping an eye on him with her Quirk while she fought, which Izuku noted as a smart move. Since her Quirk was one that was like a second nature function to her, she could fight the Nomu and not need to worry about an unnoticed surprise attack from him as long as she was focused enough. Still though in the end Izuku knew what was going to happen, and it did pain him to watch Ragdoll spit out and bleed blood all over herself and the area. Sure he was making the sick and demented jokes earlier but unlike Toga, Dabi, Moonfish, and Muscular he hadn't really ever seen blood that much that wasn't his own, nor had he ever really inflicted any sort of wounds like that on others. The main reason he joined the league was to show people that he wasn't weak and that they were wrong for doubting him. Oh well at least he didn't need to kill Ragdoll and only capture her and bring her back before the others completed their assignment. Who knows maybe if he got done early he and Nomu would be able to go after a few more of the students. The more time he was able to get used to seeing blood and taking lives the better he would be at doing it in the future.

Ragdoll got hit directly on the side of the head with a low impact smash of one of the Nomu's hammers, knocking off her radio cat ear headset damaging it, and splattering blood over it. It had purposefully deafened and weakened the hit as to not kill the person it was fighting. Its master had drilled into it with plenty of images and commands to not kill this particular person, because this person was important to the Creator. And if both the Creator and the master wished for this person to still be alive then he would not disappoint them and risk being punished. The Nomu watched as Ragdoll stumbled woozily around the impacts of its punches and hammer smashes finally beginning to take a tole on the frail female. The master had stated he wanted him to restrain her, and the Nomu saw no better time to try that then now. As it rushed forward to try and grab the bleeding Pro Hero, she still continued to fight by dodging the attack and rushing towards it again striking its outstretched arm. This time however the Nomu let out a growl of pain as it felt the vital muscle fibers tear in its arm that it quickly withdrew. Then it's healing factor Quirk kicked in and began repairing the scratches that Ragdoll had left all over its body, the sound of stitching, slithering, moving, and squelching flesh sounded off as the wounds closed.

Ragdoll gulped upon the sight of the Nomu healing, unknowingly swallowing a little blood which made her stomach flare up. She could feel every broken bone in her body right now, every torn muscle and ruptured organ she felt it. Her entire body was on fire with pain, and nearly on fire from the forest fire continuing to spread. To top it off she could barely even stand let alone move since her legs had taken a few hits from the Nomu's hammers,and she was exhausted for the extended combat and running she had been doing. But if she was going down she was going down swinging with all she had. She drew every ounce of strength and willpower left she prepared to attack again. But felt a needle plunge into her back as her body started going numb and her consciousness start drifting as her mind raced with one last thought.

'I... forgot... about... him...' Ragdoll thought losing consciousness.

"I apologize but I would rather you stay alive." Izuku said as he moved to catch the falling Ragdoll who finally passed out from both her injuries and the sedative.

Izuku raised his hand and closed it signalling the Nomu that it no longer needed to attack. The Nomu obeyed and returned the sledge hammer arms into its back and became docile waiting for its next command. Izuku meanwhile attempted to perform first aid on Ragdoll to stop the bleeding from her injuries. He had been told to get her back alive and he doubted being brought back in a bloody mess, and having a bunch of broken bones as well as being in critical condition was what Shigaraki had in mind when he said capture her. Nonetheless he was going to make sure she survived this endeavor even if he had to risk ruining his image with the others of the Vanguard. As long as he completed his mission then he didn't care what the others would think. At least he knew Mustard and Toga wouldn't care and would still hold him at friend status at worst.

"Glad I brought this." Izuku mumbled to himself as he pulled out a small first aid kit from a pouch on his his thigh. He had originally brought this encase he got hurt during the mission and had to do treatment in the field. Ironic that now he was about to perform treatment on the person he was given a Nomu to help capture. But the flaring amount of heat that he felt on his back reminded him of the fire.

One look around his surrounding however dictated this wasn't the best place to perform first aid. What with the giant forest fire he had created and all behind him. Shaking his head at the stupidity and backlash of his choice he was now experiencing, he decided his best bet was to take Ragdoll with him to his pickup point and perform first aid there. He would carry Ragdoll with him and have the Nomu act as a guard, a solid plan he decided since if the Nomu carried her and they ran into another fight it would only risk further injury to her and he didn't want to risk it. After all what would it mean to his reputation if he failed his first mission when he only really had one objective. He didn't want to think about what Shigaraki would do to him if he failed like that.

"Nomu," Izuku said as he regained his pets attention as the Nomu craned its body to face its master. "Guard us as we move to the pickup point."

After he said that he snapped his middle finger and thumb again, the Nomu responding by summoning the six chainsaws from its back but keeping them inactive. Best not to draw attention to them as they try and get to the pickup point, since the sound of whirring and grinding metal wasn't exactly what one would call subtle. Kneeling down Izuku attempted to pick Ragdoll up bridal style since that would be the safest way for him to carry her without risk of further injury. Surprisingly to him she was very light for what he was expecting her to be. Yes he knew she was like twice as old as him and shorter but he didn't expect her to be light like she was. Plus while he did spend a while building up a small layer of muscle on him, he by no means considered himself to be muscular enough to take someone on in a fistfight or carry someone like he was. So the fact that he as able to carry her while only having to walk a little slow honestly surprised him a good deal.

"A guess hard work and determination does pay off." Izuku said to himself as he carried Ragdoll into the forest toward his pickup point.

As Izuku walked he found himself watching his surroundings more intently than he probably should have. He knew non of the other villains would try and pull a sneaky one on him like this except maybe Toga, but she was on the other side of the forest. So the fact that he felt eyes on him didn't sit well with him. He even stopped once or twice in an attempt to ease his nerves and suspicions.

'If someone is there than it wouldn't be a student or Hero since they would have attempted to take back Ragdoll from me,' Izuku discussed in his head finding his conclusion logical. 'Which means that its someone else who's watching if there is anyone.'`

Deciding to take the safe route and knowing that he was still a decent walk to his pickup point he had an idea on what to do. If someone was following them then best to ward them off of their trail.

"Nomu," Izuku spoke as he and the Nomu stopped walking. "Burn this area and then return to following me!"

Izuku then cleared the area after he said that command. Obeying it's orders the Nomu sprouted a few blowtorch arms while keeping its chainsaw arms. It then proceeded to lash out with both sets of tools on the surrounding area as soon as its master was out of the way. It hacked at and fell many of the trees which caused it to unknowingly caused it to help accelerate the burning process as it sprayed the flames of the blowtorches. In a matter of less then a minute the area was burning steadily and the Nomu heading after Izuku who was safely ahead of the flames.

'Most useful thing I ever got.' Izuku praised internally as he heard the Nomu lumber back behind him.

Luckily for Izuku after the Nomu burned the area he was at before, he felt that feeling of being watched leave. That actually felt like a huge relief off of his chest as he hoped it was smooth sailing to his pickup point from onward. Glancing down into his arms at the unconscious body of Ragdoll Izuku let a small sigh escape his mouth. Was this really what he wanted out of life? Sure his old self would have fainted at the idea of meeting any Pro Hero in person after all, but now here he was with him holding the bloody and battered body of one that he had a beast he was given to attack her. It semi saddened him that he had to do that, but he was not about to appear weak to the people that had given him a chance.

"Nomu," Izuku spoke breaking the silence of their trek as they entered a clearing that Izuku had long since memorized the location of. "Hold her gently as I radio for pickup."

Izuku held out his arms towards the Nomu, who slowly and securely held Ragdoll within its hands. While the Nomu lacked finesse and had a clunky and bulky grip on her Izuku knew that it wasn't enough to harm her further for the time being. In a few seconds he would be holding her again anyway so what was the damage that could be done. Reaching up to his ear Izuku pressed the radio transmitter button that was tied into all the Vanguard members on the mission and a main set back at the base.

"This is Deku speaking. I request pickup at designated location. Objective completed. Over and out!" Izuku said into hos headpiece, static filling his ears as he spoke.

He motioned for the Nomu to hand him back Ragdoll, to which the beast obeyed doing it's best to gently transfer the injured Pro Hero. It was successful and soon Izuku was holding the body of Ragdoll again with only a few more slight bruises from the Nomu's grip. If he had to chose between that and her having more injuries that were fatal, then he would take the bruises on her. But pretty soon enough Kurogiri's purple mist warp gate arrived, with even Kurogiri himself there as well.

"Greeting Deku, I trust your mission went well?"Kurogiri asked as he examined the boy and the unconscious form he was holding.

"Very well Kurogiri," Izuku said as he looked up towards the League's warper. "Although I would like to request medical assistance for Ragdoll here," Izuku continued as he prepared to step into the portal. "I don't know what we need her for but she's no use to us dead or like this."

'Quite observant young Midoriya. Sensei was right in his decision for assigning you this task through Shigaraki.' Kurogiri thought proudly as he set the portals location. "Very well. I have set the portal to take you to the location we need Ragdoll at. The man there can heal her upon your request," Kurogiri said moving aside to give Izuku enough room to go in. "A fair warning though before I leave it is best to be extremely polite to the man on the other side. And before you ask why, all i can say is that he is above Tomura Shigaraki in terms of leadership positions." Kurogiri warned knowing that it was unnecessary since Izuku was always polite, but just wanted to be on the safe side.

Izuku nodded upon receiving the warning from him, and began walking through the vortex of mist. He would never get used to the tingling feeling that made all of the hair on his body stand up, as he crossed the threshold between locations. The lace that he emerged in was dark, extremely dark in both terms of atmosphere and lighting. The place had an uneasy aura of death and misery that didn't sit well with him. He also felt a strong intimidating aura that made all of his blood run cold and stop. Feeling a presence behind him Izuku reluctantly turned around.

"Welcome Izuku Midoriya. We have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome Izuku Midoriya. We have much to discuss." A man said to Izuku as he turned around and faced him.

He radiated an aura of death, despair, and misery that was overwhelming. He wore a simple black suit with shoes that gave him the appearance of a gentleman, which reminded Izuku of Kurogiri when he was dressed in his bar outfit. But the thing that made him look all the more intimidating to Izuku was the helmet that resided on him. It covered his entire head and carried a vague resemblance to a skull with a bunch of pipes connected to the neck.

"Wh-who are you." Izuku said stuttering full force as he could barely manage to speak.

"I am All for One." The man said as he straightened the tie on his shirt.

'All for One? What kind of a name is that, and what did he mean when he said we have much to discuss?' Izuku thought as he tried to not have a nervous breakdown.

"I must congratulate you on the success of your assignment," All for One continued as he walked towards Izuku gracefully. "Capturing the Pro Hero Ragdoll, even with the help of a Nomu is still rather impressive, given your Quirkless status."

Izuku blanked when All for One said that piece of information. He had never seen the man in front of him before, and only the League knw that he was Quirkless. So the fact that All for One knew that was very unsettling to the young Villain. Plus the way he talked made it seem like he was in charge and in control of the entire situation the both of them were in, similar to how Izuku had done nearly less than an hour ago with Ragdoll.

"H-How did you know-" Izuku tried to ask but was interrupted.

"How did I know that you were Quirkless correct?" All for One both finished and asked.

"Yes sir." Izuku managed to say while nodding his head weakly.

"I know much about you Izuku Midoriya, or would you prefer I use the name Deku," All for One answered before continuing. "I know that you specifically trained the Nomu behind you to use certain tool load outs and do certain things depending on what fingers you snap or the position of your hand. I know that you have a tragic past within the last year regarding hero's and a certain incident that led to you joining the League of Villains. I even know that you have a deep hatred of a Katsuki Bakugo the winner of the UA sports festival who also placed number 1 on the entrance exam to UA, the school you wished to attend for Heroics."

Izuku was blindsided and nearly fell back when All for One practically rattled off his life story in a small nutshell. He was at a loss and very curious on how he knew all of that about him. It's not like it was public knowledge or knowledge that others knew, such as what he had learned and researched on Ragdoll, albeit he did dig into some private records that he had requested from the League and was provided that he hadn't questioned on how they obtained it.

'Perhaps it's his Quirk, but if that's the case than what kind of Quirk is it?' Izuku thought as he wondered what else All for One knew about him.

"N-no disrespect in-intended sir, but that didn't answer my question." Izuku managed to wheeze out, which caused All for One to give a small chuckle.

"No I suppose it didn't," All for One began as he let out a large breath before continuing. "To answer your Question it was both a mix of one of my Quirks and researching into your past. And yes you heard me correctly when I said One of my Quirks."

That information nearly caused Izuku to faint. How could anybody possess more than one Quirk. Sure he knew the Nomu's possessed more than one Quirk, but he assumed that was from them being melded together in whatever Science Hell they came from. But the fact that the man in front of him, All for One said that he possessed more than one Quirk was nigh unbelievable. Was he some sort of advanced Nomu that was created to possess a mind of it's own. Did he somehow perform some sort of operation to collect other Quirks into his body similar to the Nomu's. Or was it just another Quirk all together entirely. He HAD to know which one it was and how it was possible.

"How do you have multiple Quirks?" Izuku asked doing his best to not studded, and succeed in not stuttering, but not managing to project his voice very loudly.

"That was one of the things I wished to discuss with you Midoriya," All for One said as he folded his arms behind his back. "But I do believe we have other matters before hand, such as the one currently in your arms."

That snapped Izuku's mind back to the weight in his arms, suddenly them becoming weak and shaking from strain. Before Izuku could struggle to drop her she was taken from his hands by All for One swiftly and so quickly that he didn't even hear anything.

"I understand you wish for her to be healed correct," All for One rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer and receiving a weak nod from Izuku. "Well then follow me."

As All for One turned and began walking into the darkness of wherever they were, illuminated only by various dim lights and glowing things. Izuku hesitated as the whole situation he was in was putting him on edge. Yes nearly everyone in the League that he knew of had set him on edge at least one, including Mustard, but not to the level that All for One was putting him on. Sure he could probably try and run from All for One, but he was curious on what he wanted to discuss with him about and also he had the feeling that since All for One had multiple Quirks running wouldn't be the best option. so he slowly followed All for One into the dark abyss.

"I must say it is rather odd for a villain to show concern for a hero that they grievously wounded such as you are," All for One said breaking the silence of their walk. "If you would, please indulge me on your reasoning."

Izuku was flummoxed by All for One's question. Sure he knew that it was odd for a villain to show concern for a hero, but he hadn't expected All for One to ask about that. Was there some sort of ulterior motive behind All for One's question to him, or was it just a basic question.

'Is he... testing me for something?' Izuku asked himself, before deciding that he should answer truthfully just in case All for One had a Quirk that could detect lies.

"Well I-I believe that she would be of more use healed, ra-rather than a bloody mess." Izuku answered his stuttering returned as after he started talking All for One shifted his gaze onto him again, stressing him out as sweat started to seep from his body.

All for One gave a slight 'Hmm' sound as he returned his head to a forward facing view. Izuku started fidgeting with his hands a little, in an attempt to ease his nervousness. Had he answered correctly, or did he say something wrong and had unknowingly sealed his fate.

"Rather.. observant of you Midoriya," All for One commended Izuku, which caught him off guard as he had not expected praise. "Not many would truly see or look that deep into meaning on an assignment."

Izuku was dumbstruck, he hadn't looked deep into his assignment to kidnap Ragdoll. He just knew he had to capture her and naturally the phrasing of the word "capture" instead of "kill" meant that she had to be alive. And if she had to be alive than she couldn't be critically wounded as she was now, it was a simple as that.

"I-i'm afraid I don't understand." Izuku said hoping to receive an answer to relieve his confusion.

They stopped walking after he said that before he got an answer, since it appeared they had traveled to wherever it was All for One was taking him. It appeared to be just another big open space full of blackness, although Izuku could make out the slab that was in front of All for One. Izuku watched as All for One carefully laid Ragdoll's unconscious body on the slab making sure she wouldn't accidentally roll over from gravity and cause further injury to herself.

"That is quite alright Midoriya, for even if you do not currently see it you have indeed looked into a deeper meaning of your assignment that only Tomura and Kurogiri knew of."

The use of Shigaraki's first name was off putting to Izuku. He knew that Kurogiri was on a first name bases with Shigaraki, but he had assumed that was because they had been in the League and knew each other for a long time. Were they old friends who knew each other, or was All for One a higher leader in the League that he outranked Shigaraki. He didn't know what kind of relationship All for One had with Shigaraki, but he had the distinct feeling he would be finding out about it really soon.

"If you would please stand next to me." all for One asked which struck Izuku as odd, like many other things that had happened in the span of the last few minutes overall.

Izuku complied and shuffled next to the masked villain and looked down at the body of Ragdoll. Even unconscious he could see the look of pain on her face, and the ever so slight rapid rising and falling from her chest as she breathed. Again it hurt him to see someone like this that he caused to be, that he nearly looked away out of guilt. The keyword was nearly, since he didn't want to appear weak to what was obviously a larger villain than him. What snapped him out of his momentary gaze was when All for One moved his right hand and placed it onto Ragdoll's body. A vibrant light shone from All for One's hand as Izuku concluded he was activating a healing Quirk of some kind he possessed. Izuku watched in slight awe at how the light spread from the tips of All for One's fingers to slowly cover Ragdoll, the light shining the most over the various cuts and bruises she had sustained during her and the Nomu's battle. And then just like that Izuku watched as the cuts sealed themselves and the bruises disappeared, from there on he could only assume all of her skeletal structure damage was also being healed as he heard a few resounding cracks and saw various parts on Ragdoll's boy shift. The next thing Izuku knew All for One was lifting his hand off of Ragdoll who was now completely healed and just rested there as she remained unconscious.

"Rather impressive isn't it?" All for One asked snapping Izuku out of his trance from the spectacle he just watched.

"Wha-what kind of Quirk was that." Izuku asked, and immediately hoped he was not to direct or impolite with the man.

All for One actually found the situation rather funny, giving off another chuckle before answering Izuku's question.

"I simply call it "Flash Heal" from the flashes of light that it gives off," All for One said as he looked down at the hand he used to heal Ragdoll and flexed it. "Do you like it?"

What did he mean by that, Izuku wondered. Sure he found the Quirk from the little he had seen of it useful, and was already thinking about the various ways it could be useful and ways to help improve it. His habit of Quirk analysis habits hadn't ceased since he lost his obsession with heroes, so instead he just analyzed any Quirk he was able to get up close to and observe. So yeah he liked it but what good would asking that question do.

"I think its useful from what I've seen." Izuku said nervously as he glanced up towards All fro One's face looking for his response.

"It's very useful to all except myself," All for One said before continuing, not giving Izuku the chance to ponder what he meant by that. "It heals all injuries that can still be healed. The only drawback is that it can only heal someone who is not the user, making it ineffective to heal my injuries," All for One said in a rather disappointed tone at himself. "But in someone Else's hand it could be quite effective since I have other healing or damage removing Quirks at my disposal."

'He has more than one healing Quirk!' Izuku thought surprised since Healing Quirks of any kind were quite rare, which made them all the more valuable to any side that could get them be they Hero or Villain.

"As part of a reward how would you like to have it?" All for One asked.

Wait wait wait wait wait! Hold up! Rewind! Did he actually just hear All for One correctly, how would he like the Healing Quirk. It was already difficult for him to accept that All for One supposedly had multiple Quirks, especially since he had only seen Flash Heal so far. But to give someone a Quirk, that was something Izuku found nigh impossible to if it was true than could he... no best not to get his hopes up after all. The sole reason he became a villain was to show other people like Bakugo that he could be strong and amount to something even without a Quirk, and he wouldn't just go and break that entire vow he made himself and others now.

"I-I can't," Izuku said in a low tone as his head and body slunk down, before he picked himself up. "I thank you for the offer sir, as unbelievable that it sounds. But the entire reason I became a villain was to prove that just because someone is Quirkless they aren't worthless, and since the Heroes couldn't see that then I allied myself with the League."

The room basked in a new found silence after Izuku gave his momentary small speech. All for One could say he was surprised, or he could say he was disappointed. But the truth was is that he was neither as he fully expected the answer that Izuku would give, since he had been closely monitoring every new member of the League whenever he could to determine their strengths, weaknesses, and loyalty. And from his observations on Izuku it was no far stretch to determine the strong resolve the boy had for wanting to show that he was not weak because he was Quirkless. All for One was fully prepared to give up Flash Heal should Midoriya have said yes to his question, but in Izuku doing so would have shown that his entire wish and goal of showing that a person was Quirkless would be for not. As he would have had a Quirk at that point thus making him out to be both a hypocrite and weak willed. In truth All for One had been testing Izuku ever since he joined the League, whether or not he knew of it was another matter entirely.

The Nomu was another one of the tests All for One had given and closely observed, as well as Izuku's mission to capture Ragdoll. He watched both of them either through hidden cameras in the case of the Nomu training, or another one of his Quirks in the case of him acquiring Ragdoll. All for One could say he was impressed by the depth and attention to detail Izuku put into training the Nomu to obey certain commands and hand motions that went beyond words. Mostly when people had used the Nomus in the past they only told the Nomus what to do, a less than effective way compared to what Izuku did when he drilled certain tool load outs for different scenarios or strategies depending on the situation. Essentially what Izuku had done was eliminate the verbal component of controlling the Nomu entirely with hours of drilling it with the same command, and causing it to memorize what each one meant. And just recently with Izuku's fight with Ragdoll he was able to act calm and rational when he was for the first time in a combat situation as a Villain. He was not only able to intimidate other students that got in his way, but drive them away, silently call his Nomu back to blindside Ragdoll, and then sedate Ragdoll and bring her back requesting medical aid for her knowing that she would be more good alive than dead. His observation and deduction skills whether or not he knew them were very rare to find in a person whose Quirk did not assist them in those aspects.

"Rather commendable then Izuku Midoriya," All for One said as he slowly and lightly clapped his hands. "Even when offered a Quirk you stick to your values to stay Quirkless in order to prove your strength. That kind of devotion is very rare to find in many people nowadays."

"y-you really mean it?" Izuku asked as he was unsure if the praise he was receiving from turning down the Quirk was genuine or not.

"Of course, although to me and the others in the League you have already proven that you are strong despite your being Quirkless." All for One said as he stopped clapping and turned to face Izuku face to face.

"I... have?" Izuku said slowly as he was genuinely confused on how exactly he had proven his he had succeeded in his mission but that was mainly due to his studying and the immense power of the Nomu.

"You have," All for One continued as he placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders, which caused the young villain to flinch at the sudden contact. "For you have not only used your strong intellect to train the Nomu I asked Tomura to give you, you also used your swiftness and cunning on the battlefield to control nearly every aspect of the conflict between you and Ragdoll," All for One said his voice filled with pride as he spoke to Izuku, who began to have tears well up in his eyes from the praise he was receiving. A problem he was still working to overcome, but was having difficulties since well... he's a Midoriya what can he do. "So you see Izuku Midoriya, strength is not always being able to defeat someone in a battle of muscle or might. Your strength comes from your brain and ken intellect, you have in the short time that you've been in the League proven your strength to me and the others." All for One nearly concluded as he used one of his fingers to wipe the falling tears from Izuku's eyes. "In truth not only I, but Tomura and Kurogiri believed you worthy of a Quirk being granted to you for your efforts. And while I would normally not put this kind of effort and time into someone whom I am only meeting for the first time. But I find you a special case Izuku Midoriya, a child shunned nearly all his life by society who stomped him down and trampled his dream every chance they were given. When I look at you Midoriya I see a broken child whom only wanted to be told that he could achieve his dream, a dream that was replaced not so long ago to prove that he was in fact able to achieve what others deemed impossible or useless for him to even attempt. So know this Izuku Midoriya, Tomura would not have asked me to look into you had he himself not seen the immense potential in you that many overlooked."

Izuku's tears were now streaming down his face full force. Here he was having been offered a Quirk, that he turned down and said he didn't want it because of his vow he made. And was being congratulated for already having proven his strength by the head of the League of Villains, that even outranked Shigaraki. The same leader that apparently knew his whole life story, and truly said he believed in him despite the fact he was Quirkless. He really had no idea on how he was supposed to feel about everything right now since he never really received this kind of genuine praise from anyone before. So when the floodgates opened he was powerless to stop it.

"Th-Thank you sir." Izuku said between sobs to himself as he bowed his head.

"I give praise where it is due Midoriya," All for One said as he back stepped away from the crying teen, in order to give him some space. "You have shown that you are worthy enough to stand among the others in the League such as Tomura. Do not let sadness be the reason why you cry, let them be tears of joy. Let them be tears of the sweat and blood you have, and will spill in the future to accomplish your goals."

Izuku's knees buckled beneath him as he was unable to remain standing and collapsed on them. He buried his face in his hands in an attempt to cease crying like he was. He never thought the day could come when someone would tell him he could do something despite being Quirkless. His hands clenched up and his nails dug into his cheeks as memories of all the abuse and neglect he suffered from his peers and other adults flooded back into him. He was filled with hatred towards all of them who tirelessly beat him into submission every day. And soon those memories were replaced by ones since he had joined the League. They had believed in them nearly since he joined. The ones that mattered did not discriminate because he was Quirkless, and instead judged him on his other skills and personality. He found it ironic really that a bunch of murderers, thieves, delinquents, and a few... well mainly composed of psychopaths and Villains believed in him, whereas the Heroes and those aspiring to be Heroes did not.

His crying stopped as he lighted his grip on his face, just before he drew blood. He wiped the remaining tears that still lingered in his eyes or on his face as he stood up.

"I truly thank you for everything you've said sir," Izuku said as he revealed his face again, his eyes hard and filled with some unknown emotion. "In truth the old me probably would have accepted the Quirk you offered for the sole reason of it being a Quirk, but not the current me," Izuku said as his hands balled up into fists, his nail again digging into his skin this time on his palms. "But until I've proven to the entire world that a Quirkless person such as myself is strong enough to match a person with a Quirk like All Might, I have no desire of proving them right in that I need a Quirk to be something."

'Another excellent speech Izuku Midoriya,' All for One congratulated in his head. 'You prove to be the real diamond in the rough of society. A cunning analytical mind and personality, coupled with a true sense of loyalty and a drive for a goal with the ambition to achieve it. Tomura was right when he said you were a special case.'

"I believe it is time for your reward Izuku Midoriya," All for One finally said.

Unlike before Izuku did not falter in his footing or show any sign that he was caught off guard. He merely nodded his head as he looked at All for One and waited to see what his reward was. He watched as All for One rose his hand into the darkness and pressed some unknown button, as a discernible 'click' sound was heard. Light flooded the room upon the activation of the button. Izuku looked around in awe at what he was seeing, he had known the League had a supply of Nomu's but he never knew they had this many.

All around the room Nomu's resided in large testing tubes, that were illuminated with an eerie green glow which was the same ones Izuku had noticed earlier before the lights were turned on. A few were even outside of the tubes and were resting on metal slabs similar to the one Ragdoll was on currently, but these ones were either cut open to reveal their insides or were missing limbs and other body parts. Everywhere Izuku looked he saw or found some new piece of science equipment that he had no idea what most of them did or were for. He also saw that in one corner of the room a lot of life support and breathing equipment resided in front of a wall of monitor screens, that from where Izuku was standing could see that they were showing images from the bar and other warehouse's at various angles. A cliche villain mastermind that lurks in the shadows but always watches the other villains, Izuku thought laughing in his head but not daring to do so out loud. Instead his eyes retained their calculative and cold demeanor but displayed an image of childish awe and curiosity that was rarely seen on Izuku when he wasn't researching some Quirk that got his attention.

"My reward to you is everything and everyone in this warehouse, baring me and one thing I have yet to collect Midoriya." All for One said as he watched Izuku look around the Nomu factory warehouse with wonder.

It was then that the full effect of what All for One had said took hold of Izuku. 'Every thing and... every one?' Izuku questioned internally as he ran a mental replay of what All for One had said.

"Could you please repeat that sir." Izuku asked politely as he faced All for One, hoping he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.

"You heard me correctly Midoriya," All for One said as he folded his hands together. "Baring me and something I have yet to collect everything in this warehouse is now yours. And I mean everything Midoriya."

Izuku was mentally taken aback and surprised by that. He was receiving the entire warehouse that was full of Nomus, and possessed the notes and means to make more of them. Along with all the other scientific notes and tools that were lying about the massive room, it was staggering what he was receiving. But then Izuku remembered the other thing that All for One said was part of his reward. He wasn't just getting everything, but... everyone as well.

"I'm sorry. But when you say everyone does that mean." Izuku said as he motioned towards the unconscious form of Ragdoll.

All for One smiled beneath his mask, which went unseen by Izuku. He was wondering when that question would be raised after he told him what his reward was. Because now it was time for Izuku's final test that All for One had in store for him.

"Yes Midoriya even her," All for One said as Izuku's eyes grew in shock as he wasn't expecting to be given a person."You may do with her what you will. You can ransom her, keep her, or set her free with no strings attached. Or if you really wanted to you could turn her into a Nomu, it is your choice now after all."

Izuku gulped as All for One listed the things he could possibly do with Ragdoll. Was that his mission all along, to kidnap Ragdoll for his own self without being told. No he knew there was some other ulterior motive behind him acquiring Ragdoll. And from the small hints he had picked up from All for One, he had a good idea on what the one thing he had yet to collect was.

"Pardon my asking," Izuku said calmly trying not to sound rude or accusing in what he was about to say. "But the thing you have yet to collect, it's Ragdoll's quirk isn't it?"

All for One let out an audible chuckle from behind his mask. "You are very perceptive. Yes once I acquire Ragdoll's Quirk, she will be yours to do with as you please," All for One confirmed as he began stepping towards Ragdoll at a moderate pace. "And now that you know and are aware of it, I shall send you back to the bar until I am through here," All for One continued as he now stood in front of Ragdoll's slab. "Once I am done I will let Kurogiri know to inform you and warp you and whomever else in the League you wish to here."

Izuku stammered for a bit trying to find the right words to say, but found a simple yes sir and nodding his head the easiest he could do.

"I will try not to be long Midoriya." All for One said as he activated his warping Quirk/

Izuku began to be engulfed in a black sludge like substance. He started to panic as a sense of déjà vu washed over him, as flashbacks of the sludge villain from a long time ago returned. However unlike the sludge of that villain, he could breath through the black slime. As he began to feel himself disappearing to wherever he was being warped to he did his best to calm himself down. He didn't want to be freaking out like a fish out of water when he returned to the bar, where no doubt the others of the League were already back from their mission as he heard his radio link go off during the time he was with All for One, but did not answer it out of respect and he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Soon he felt the familiar cedar wood smell of the bar enter his nose, as the sludge started to slither back into nothingness. He felt his hair and body slink back into place as he cracked his neck. Looking he saw that the others were just arriving as Kurogiri's portals were still open.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the ways Izuku had expected the duo of Spinner and Magne to return from their mission, falling through the portal on the ceiling and landing on each other wasn't one of them. Especially seeing how they were beaten and bruised covered with dirt also surprised him.

"I blame you for this Spinner." Magne said pulling herself up by grabbing one of the bar tables.

"Both of you be quiet," Kurogiri said as his mist form appeared from the portal they entered in. "I must go and retrieve the others from their pickup point. You are to prepare for our guest with Deku, do not mess up."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Spinner asked shakily standing.

"Get a chair and rope, restraints, just do something other than bicker!" Kurogiri said loudly as his eyes squinted meaning he was glaring at them. The two villains giving a small gulp as the steadied themselves.

And just as quickly as he appeared the bartender was gone again.

"I still blame you Spinner." Magne said standing up, as Spinner just grumbled to himself.

Izuku let out a sigh and began to put his emotions in check. After all how would it look for their star pupil Quirkless Villain to be crying after his first mission. So masking himself back in is Villain persona he intended to follow out what Kurogiri had said. Although afterwards he had every intention of bringing Mustard and Toga to the lab he would be given later when he had access to it.

"Spinner! Magne!" Izuku said loudly gaining the two villains attention. "Spinner grab a chair, Magne find the restraints we set aside before we left," Izuku continued receiving nothing but confused looks from the two as this was very out of his known character. After a few seconds of them doing nothing Izuku snapped. "NOW!"

At the sound of his outburst the two villains rushed to their respective tasks, both mainly in shock at how Izuku was acting towards them since they were used to his timid and fearful nature. Plus they didn't know where the hulking beast known as his pet Nomu was and didn't want to be on the end of its chainsaws anytime soon or at all for that matter. However they both ended up tripping each other multiple times on their way to get their respective assigned items and neither knew if the other did it intentionally or not. Over watching them do that Izuku shook his head and let out a sigh.

"And now I understand what Dabi has to deal with." Izuku said to himself recalling all the times Dabi ranted to him about their incompetence.

At the time Izuku though that was Dabi being Dabi, because he was always in this annoyed broody mood. Of course now seeing what it was like for Dabi trying to issue orders to the other of the Vanguard Izuku could see where all the irritation Dabi had came from. Maybe the only reason Izuku didn't go crazy when training the Nomu was because it listened and listened thoroughly. Hell Izuku actually managed to change it's listening and obeying habits so it understood typical teenage villain speech. In other words slang, sarcasm, not taking everything literally, with the only downside it was a separate mode of theirs like the tool weapon load outs meaning he had to switch between literal listener and understanding listener.

"Put the chair in the middle and be on standby." Izuku said seeing that the two others had finally gotten the chair and restraints.

"We hear you Deku." Magne said grumbling to herself, and Spinner just stayed quiet.

Izuku made a mental note of their every movement and action, since it was useful to better understand their habits of listening to him currently. Plus he didn't want this student, whomever he was to cause destruction or damage to the bar when they were brought through. Mainly because he liked the bar and found it quaint and peaceful and he did't want to deal with Kurogiri afterwards. They had learned early on not to damage or injure the bar in any way if they weren't Shigaraki. Izuku still had trouble getting the aftermath of Kurogiri's outrage on a patron who broke several glasses, three chairs, and dented the counter. Needless to say nobody wanted to be on cleanup duty that day in the bar.

"Good job," Izuku congratulated the two as they were at the ready positions Magne prepared for anything unexpected near the portals and Spinner holding the arm restraints for when the student walked or rather was dragged through. "Remember be ready since they should be coming through by now."

Izuku received a nod of confirmation from the two as they tensed themselves. Izuku could only hope they weren't to badly injured during their mission. He didn't really know if Pixie Bob had been incapacitated from the start or if she was able to fight them, although considering that a bunch of giant stone and earth monsters weren't running around and attacking them it was a pretty safe bet that she was incapacitated or killed. That still left them Mandalay and Tiger to deal with, both of which are dangerous fighters. Tiger especially due to his strength and fighting prowess, Izuku could only hope that they hadn't ruffed Spinner and Magne up to bad although the bruises and other injuries didn't help his theories.

Just like he predicted the other portals showed signs of the other ends being activated. Meaning that Kurogiri was sending the others through on his end. He quickly tried to guess who was going to come through and in what order. He also prepared himself for the assault Toga would probably attempt on him like she usually did when they saw each other every day.

"HOT! COLD! HOT! COLD! HOT!" Twice yelled as he came running though the portal that was aiming for the booth tables and crashed into them. Izuku, Spinner, and Magne gave a look off surprise not expecting that event to occur in front of them. Weakly raising his hand twice gave a thumbs up. "I'm okay. Please send help!"

Everyone turned their attention back to the portals afterwards now knowing they were active and preparing themselves for possible hostile students coming through.

"IZU-KUN!" Toga yelled a she charged through the portal she entered through. The same portal that happened to be aimed to where he was standing and not expecting her to be running at mach 5 speeds. "I missed you Izu-Kun! Did you miss me, I made some new friends too!" Toga said squeezing Izuku in a bear hug on the ground.

"To-Toga can't br-breath." Izuku managed to wheeze out as he struggled to breath.

Toga just let out a giggle as she jumped off of him and landed on one of the bar stools and spun in place. Izuku had to quickly recover and recompose himself against all odds. Thankfully I appeared the last of the people were coming through since all but one of the portals closed."

"Be re-ready for anything." Izuku said as he recomposed himself standing up and tensing up.

He made a mental note of all the Vanguards that had yet to cross through back to the bar. Along with himself Toga, Spinner, Magne, and Twice were accounted for. He knew Kurogiri would ensure Dabi made it though because of his leadership position in the League. That left Compress, Moonfish, Muscular, and Mustard. But he knew he had really nothing to worry about since two of the remaining unaccounted were absolute psychopaths that wouldn't be stopped easily, Compress was a master at fleeing and dodging from nearly any and all combat situations, and he had taught Mustard the in's and outs of his Quirk for just this occasion.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE FUCKING MASK!" The loud and unusually angry voice of Compress sounded from the other side of the portal. It was not often that he would yell, let alone cuss like that since he always tried to act courteous and polite.

'So someone broke his grin mask,' Izuku mentally noted to himself as he waited for the others to cross the portal. 'Whoever they were would have to be equally stealthy and have both the element of surprise and incredible accuracy.'

Izuku very little people out of the UA staff and Students that could pull a hit like that off successfully. He knew Erasure Head could pull of that task, but doubted it was him since if it was more than Compress's mask would be broken. He also believed that the Todoroki kid could do it since he was indeed powerful as he observed in the sports festival. And then there was... him that could ave done it, but Izuku didn't want to think Other than that there was an about him more than necessary. Otherwise there was an endless amount of different possibilities and variables that he had to take into account and decided to not bother. Compress was back and only down one in his collection of various masks, he had plenty more where that one came from. And from the sound of things it seemed mission was a success so that was a win in his book.

Compress stormed through the portal angry, the very rare seen of his bare face and under mask shown on full display. Izuku decided it was best to try and approach and calm Compress down while he had the chance.

"Compress glad to see you made it," Izuku said walking over to the orange coat clad villain. Compress looked down at Izuku doing his best to remain calm since he would not outburst in front of his superior in the League nor want to be know for the outburst. "Did everything go well?"

Compress let out a sigh as he calmed down. "Mission success Deku, Dabi is bringing the ... kid in now..." Compress started but began to trail off as the conversation all of the Vanguard had with Shigaraki the day they began to plan for this attack happened. And just how badly things were about to happen.

'OH FUCK!' Ran through every single brain fiber in the head of Compress and possibly every other villain in the bar, minus Izuku's as he was unaware of who they were bringing in still. However that ignorance was about to be brutally mutilated, murdered, chopped into billions if tiny pieces, burned into ash, and then thrown into the sun.

Izuku picked up on Compress's sudden nervousness and wondered what that was about. He could understand being upset since he lost his favorite mask and anger was natural. But he couldn't understand the nervous tick that had just occurred since the mission was a success, and he returned. Maybe they lost some of the other members like Izuku thought. Or was it something else entirely that Izuku didn't know of. He was kept in the dark on who they were bringing through saying that they didn't want him to be distracted form his mission or accidentally screw up or reveal the others mission. Izuku didn't mind since he could understand that and the importance of planning as he trusted both Shigaraki and Dabi reasonably to be smart and think farther into things. Plus there was only one student who Izuku really had a problem with and what... were the odds... of him... being the one.

And almost as if life wanted to be a bitch and let him know he was right another voice rang through the portal. "LET GO OF ME YOU PATCHWORK FUCK!" The all to familiar voice yelled every word echoing in Izuku's head. And to even further kick Izuku down Dabi threw the person threw the portal and was followed closely behind by Kurogiri who closed the portal behind him. "COME AT ME YOU FREAKS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" The person proclaimed standing up.

Izuku's pupils appeared to dilate as they zeroed in on the person. Every word they said echoed in his mind, every single syllable, every letter rang through Izuku's memories as flashbacks began to play in his mind. Every single time he was kicked down and beaten for being weak, every single time he was punished for being Quirkless and existing. Every bruise, burn mark, cut, scrape, and broken bone he ever felt resurfaced again as his bod burned up with heat. And at the center of it all, the source of all his pain and anger throughout the years was led by one source that now lay in front of him.

Katsuki Bakugo. The person who made his life hell every single day since he was four. the person who led practically every assault on him after he was diagnosed as Quirkless.

Compress and Toga being the closest to Izuku backed away sensing the anger and hatred emitting off of him. Meanwhile the other were busy trying to shackle and restrain Bakugo and succeeding at it to as they were already halfway done and had his hand covered making his quirk null and void.

"Izu-Kun, are you okay?" Toga asked weakly and lacking hr usual peppy cheery demeanor that she had whenever she called Izuku, Izu-Kun.

Izuku had his hands curled into the tightest fist, so tight in fact that sweat was already leaking out of them. His body was also slightly shaking from the fact that so much anger had never existed all at once in his body and he didn't know how to cope with it. He wanted so badly to get rid of the anger going through his body that he snapped. Both figuratively and literally, the sound of a snap was heard. And the main center and origin point of the sound was Bakugo's face as Izuku ran over and punched it.

Fortunately the other villains of the Vanguard had managed to shackle and put the last of the restraints onto Bakugo before he was sent flying from their grip. All of the Villains heads frantically turned to the image of Izuku having his arm stretched out when he punched their captive. Since Bakugo had his mouth gagged he couldn't talk but sounds like a rabid angry and pissed off animal still sounded loudly from his body. He also couldn't see very well since he was wiggling on the floor and didn't have use of his hands due to the metal constraints. But what he could see was that the Villain in the black suit and red goggles had hit him.

Before Bakugo could try and yell insults and death threats toward the villain he received one himself from the Villain. In the form of a knife being thrown deathly close to his face almost even cutting off his nose.

"I didn't miss!" Izuku said angrily as he stormed over to the body of Bakugo and picked up his knife. And kicked him in the chest while he was down, over and over and over repeatedly.

Every other Villain was frozen in place upon seeing this kind of display. Out of every single one of them who had joined the Vanguard, the one they least expected to be this brutal was Izuku. Sure they knew he was Quirkless and that at the time he was physically weak, but most of them mainly just ignored him not really caring about him. Still that didn't mean they hadn't seen his shy and timid nature, and the many times he recoiled when one of them got close to him. So they were all trying to process how the resident Quirk geek that was reflective and shy, turned to a person that was beating the student they captured senselessly on the ground without stopping. It was actually scaring them to death the more they thought of and looked at it.

"If you keep going like that your gonna break all of his ribs." The new voice of Shigaraki Tomura said as he entered into the bar.

Izuku slammed his foot down on Bakugo's chest as he stopped kicking him to look at Shigaraki. Even from behind the hand mask that constantly covered Shigaraki's face Izuku could see his eyes and read them. He knew that Shigaraki had planned to keep him out of the loop of who they were capturing because it was the person that Izuku wanted to kill the most of all. An Shigaraki planned his mission around that as well since his pick up point was on the other side of the camp from theirs. Every single thing began to click into place the more he thought about it, every single piece of the jigsaw puzzle formed the picture. Whats worse was that Izuku had also seen three members of the Vanguard were missing, and it just so happened he only wanted one of them o not be that way. They had lost Mustard during the mission, they had lost the person Izuku considered his best friend in the League for the person Izuku despised the most in this and every other world.

"Why did you keep this from me!" Izuku said loudly as he kicked Bakugo again sending him closer to the chair they were going to tie him up on. Even in his anger induced rage state he still had his brain about him, and was smart on what he should do.

"Your giving me the reason right now." Shigaraki said as he motioned for Spinner, Magne, and Twice to grab Bakugo, who had started struggling and flopping around again and tie him to the chair.

"You knew didn't you," Izuku said in anger as he walked past the scene of the three villains struggling to restrain Bakugo to the chair. "You knew they were going to go after him and kept it from me! DIDN'T YOU!"

All things in the current situation considered Shigaraki was handling one of his lower subordinates yelling at him very well. Of course he had planned on this reaction when he had made the plan and dug up more information on Izuku's past. Plus he had been preparing for this confrontation since he had learned of said past the two young teens shared, and had been making sure to keep his anger in check. Plus he had more than one reason for sending Izuku after Ragdoll, other than for her Quirk that All for One would take.

"Yes I knew," Shigaraki said stepping up to Izuku both of them looking at each other directly in the eyes now. "And I made sure you didn't know for this reason."

Izuku was practically seething pure liquid rage form his skin pores right now. Or that could be Bakugo's blood that he had gotten on himself when he was beating him to death. But now that anger was halfway split between Bakugo and Shigaraki, of course he knew he couldn't take Shigaraki on in a fight and knew full well Shigaraki could and would kill him if he wanted to. But that still didn't help quell his anger at not only losing his best friend in the League, but they had essentially traded three people that were useful and more powerful than Bakugo, and he had been kept in the dark about it on purpose so he didn't try and kill him when they were at the training camp. And truth being told here if he was told about it when they had first discussed the plan, Izuku might not have cared so much. Yes he would still be angry and wan't to hurt Bakugo but that would be it. He would just ask to be allowed to ruff Bakugo up and make due on all of the back pay he had for the many years of suffering and torment that Izuku had endured. But now that he had been kept in the dark, and had lost his friend for an asshole he wanted to kill his anger as coming out full force and he couldn't control it.

"Why didn't I know!" Izuku asked loudly again this time a visible tick mark appeared on Shigaraki's head upon hearing the question.

"Because I knew exactly how you would react," Shigaraki said in his best slightly peeved calm voice that he could muster. "You would want to kill him and that would ruin the mission."

Izuku grit his teeth doing his best not to have an outburst of anger at Shigaraki. Instead he quickly calculated every single outcome of every single scenario he could think of and picked one. He gave one last glare at Shigaraki before he walked past him making sure not to bump into him and wen't to his room in the upstairs of the bar. The place where he could take his anger out on concrete walls and nobody would care about it in the slightest as long as he didn't break anything of value or cause to much noise.

"Good choice Deku." Shigaraki said as he gave one quick glance at the staircase where the green haired Villain had left. Unaware that he had said the name loud enough for Bakugo to hear and unknowingly made the captured blondes gears start turning.

* * *

Izuku was busy repeatedly cooling down in his small room that he had been given when he joined. He decided that before he made a mistake that he would regret that could turn out extremely fatal. So venting his anger out on the walls was the best solution he could think of. They were reinforced so he couldn't break them down or punch through them into something. Bu they were sturdy and had a lot of resistance to them so they were just what Izuku needed right now as he continually punched them full force. He had so much anger and hatred he needed to take out and burn off that the bruises and blisters forming on his knuckles didn't bother him in the slightest.

"WHY!" Izuku yelled in rage as he threw another punch at his wall. "WHY DID THEY KEEP IT FROM ME!" Izuku yelled again as this time he threw a kick at the wall and was thrown back. "DID THEY NOT TRUST ME!" Izuku yelled more as he ran back toward his wall and punch it up close.

They say that when someone is full o pure unbridled anger they tend to break down. Well that was exactly what was happening to Izuku right now as he vented said anger out. He cared nothing for the immense pain he was putting his body in and only cared about increasing it, so long as it drained the anger. He wasn't insane or psychopathic for doing it either since it was helping him calm down a lot. The only problem was that it began to clear is mind so he could think straight constantly again, and that left it where he was focused on the fact that the mission was practically kept secret from him. He had trusted the League with everything he had. Sure he knew they were Villains and that he by default was now an official Villain whom had beaten and kidnapped a Pro Hero so the mastermind behind the League could take her Quirk, something he still found unbelievable but didn't focus on right now. But he at least expected them to be honest, and no not with the Heroes and all that because that was stupid but he didn't expect them to lie like they had with him. That was what led to people forming dislikes and grudges against people which would manifest into bigger things, something that Izuku though Shigaraki would know about. but sadly it also put doubt in Izuku's mind as to what the others thought of him as a villain.

Sure he knew he wasn't as physically strong or gifted in certain aspects of villainy as them since he struggled with the sight of blood, and had requested medical aid from of all people a man who had an aura of death surrounding him who also turned out to be the high leader of the league. But he at least wanted to be known as a decent villain, one who could hold his own and be worthy of standing along side them. They were the League of Villains the most notorious group of criminals known, they were the people who had attacked UA and planned to kill All Might, they were the people who caused massive destruction in Hosu and managed to kill over a hundred people nearly a fifth pro hero's with only three Nomus, and now they were the people who managed to find the secret UA Summer training Camp and kidnap a pro hero and student. And here he was trying to be a part of them, a weak bodied Quirkless individual, who had a love of analyzing Quirks and Heroes, and was probably the weakest of them all without the Nomu he had been given. And they hadn't trusted him to do what was best for the League, thinking he would have gone off and killed Bakugo when they were at the camp. It hurt him to feel that way, to feel betrayed in life yet again. So much so that he felt tears begin to peck their way out of his eyes.

"AGH!" Izuku yelled again as he slammed his fist into the wall, this time creating a crack in it. He left his fist against the wall though as he dropped his head dropped in despair. He was so caught up in his emotions, that he didn't notice someone else walk into his room.

"Izu-kun." Izuku heard the voice of Toga say from behind him. However like before when she said it back in the bar, it lacked her peppy demeanor. Instead this time it sounded like she was actually... concerned for him, like she cared.

Izuku slowly turned his head to look over at her and was surprised at what he saw. Toga looked totally out of character for what Izuku was used to seeing her as. Instead what he saw was Toga standing in his doorway looking down on herself as she rubbed her arms nervously, and replacing her usual loves stuck face with a wide smile, was her looking extremely nervous.

"What is it Toga?" Izuku asked as politely as he could having burned through most of his anger.

Toga looked like she didn't know how to answer him, and looked completely lost. "I just thought... you know, you might like somebody to talk to." She said nervously but completely sincere, something that Izuku picked up on.

"Whats there to talk about." Izuku said dejectedly as he reached up and removed his goggles, being able to barely see through them due to the tears making them extremely foggy. Doing so however only made the image of Toga all the more vibrant in his mind.

Toga replied slowly and after a few moments of thought for what she should say. "You've been up here for nearly an hour Izu-Kun." Toga said which actually surprised him as he didn't think he had been up here that long. "Most of the others left back to the warehouse hangout and only Dab, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri are left. Along with me."

Izuku didn't know how he should reply to that instead just sighing and falling down on his small bed. He cradled his face in his hands doing his best to not break down crying right now. So much had been lost to him before he had joined the League, and a person who was showing the concern that Toga was right now was one of them. So much had happened to him in the span of about 2 years now that it all began to come out like it had before when All for One had said he believed in him. But that was an entirely different situation compared to how things were right now.

However against everything he thought was going to happen after the first few tears ran through the cracks in his fingers. Toga giving him a hug was not one of them that he thought would happen. But instead of throwing her off or saying anything Izuku decided to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry we lied to you Izu-Kun." Toga said in his ear as she crawled onto him and sat down.

"I understand Toga," Izuku said in a calm tone. "After all you only did what you were told to do, I can't be mad about that."

Both of them smiled after that and they broke apart, but still sat next to each other on Izuku's bed. And before they knew it the situation dawned on them and what they just did and they each burned up wit embarrassment, and the sad atmosphere in the room was replaced with nervousness and embarrassment.

"So uh what happened while I was up here then?" Izuku asked rubbing the back of his head while smiling nervously.

"Nothing much, we just kinda sat around stunned for a bit before we knocked the guy out and the others left." Toga said fiddling with her fingers in her lap, giving Izuku nervous looks.

They both went quiet after that as neither had telepathic powers to tell what the other was thinking and didn't want to do something that the other wouldn't like. Just when they both figured out what they should say another voice rang from around the doorways corner.

"Hey you to should kiss!" The voice of Twice said followed by a bunch of shushing from the same direction.

After that no sound was heard but both Izuku and Toga knew they were still there. Almost as if they knew what the other was thinking they turned to face each other.

"You wanna go and stab them together?" Izuku asked rhetorically as he saw Toga's face brighten up.

"YEAH!" Toga said jumping up, already flinging her butterfly knife out and rushing out the room.

What followed next was the sound of nightmares, the sounds that would haunt people for the rest of their lives. The sounds of people who should have known better than to interrupt a heartfelt moment between two teenagers of the opposite sex.

"HELP US!" The sound of Twice's voice said overlaid with Toga laughing.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" The voices of Kurogiri and Compress said at the same time.

Suddenly the form of Twice landing in view of Izuku's doorway trying to claw away from the off seen form of Toga but ended up being pulled back screaming "NO!" all the way.

* * *

After Izuku let toga have her fun and managed to pry her off of Twice's screaming figure they all communed back in the main bar room. Shigaraki was absent from the scene but Kurogiri and Compress joined in. And of course there was Bakugo but Izuku did his best to ignore his presence entirely since he was also unconscious.

"I wish to go on record saying I advised against spying on you two." Kurogiri said as he was busy polishing glasses behind his bar counter, a bandage draped around his head of mist seemingly defying physics.

"I also wish to state that I said that." Compress said from where he was sitting in the corner booth of the bar nursing his head which also had a few bandages draped on it.

"If you said that then why did you do it?" Izuku asked leaning against the wall expecting a BS answer from the two

"Twice made us." Both Kurogiri and Compress said at the same time looking over at the body of Twice on the floor that Toga was suing as a footrest.

"I totally did not, not do that." Twice said laying on the ground.

"So what did you really wan't Kurogiri?" Izuku asked as he knew Kurogiri wouldn't have let Twice drag him into that situation. He knew Compress might have but Kurogiri was not one to do that or let that happen.

Kurogiri said nothing for a moment before moving his head closer to Izuku's ear making it look like a long snake. "All for One is ready to give you the lab and wanted me to let you know."

Izuku understood and gave Kurogiri a nod as he returned back to normal and continued polishing glasses behind the counter. Izuku debated on what he wanted to do then since he now had access to the lab where the Nomu's were produced. Did he want to go there now and seclude himself, or did he want to wait until later to do things. The more he though about it the more e realized he had other options such as bringing the others there with him like he was permitted Of course he was no fool and knew he couldn't bring every member of the Vanguard there because they would all break and touch everything. But he could handle probably two or three of them if he was vigilante. And just his luck three members of the Vanguard minus Kurogiri were in front of him and he had pretty much zero problems with any of them. His lucky day this was not, but it was starting to turn around again.

"Do you three have anything else to do?" Izuku asked Toga, Twice, and Compress who all replied no in some way. Izuku gave a small smile seeing where he could take this. "Kurogiri can you send us to the lab."

Izuku received a nod from Kurogiri who proceeded to open up his warp gates to the lab. However he did so directly under everyone's feet making them fall though.

"And that is why you don't mess with me." Kurogiri joked to himself in the empty room with no one else but Bakugo's unconscious form. Kurogiri took one look at it before opening up two more portals, Spinner and Magne falling through.

"Watch the captive!" Was all Kurogiri said before he teleported himself to the lab as well leaving a very confused Magne and Spinner pair at the bar.

Upon his arrival Kurogiri was confronted by Izuku. "I'm going to remember that." Izuku said letting Kurogiri know he was going to get even with him.

"So care to tell us where we aren't Izuku?" Twice asked using Izuku's real name since everyone present was trusted with it.

In fact the only people that weren't were Moonfish, Muscular, Spinner, and Magne since Izuku didn't trust them or was very intimidated by them. Mainly he didn't trust Spinner or Magne, and was very intimidated by Moonfish and Muscular.

"Yeah Izu-Kun it's so dark in here!" Toga said as she spun in the darkness joking around and proving her point. And she just happened to bump into a table and fell over with an audible Ouch.

Izuku's eyebrow twitched slightly at that but did his best not to do anything. Instead he just turned towards Kurogiri who seemed to understand Izuku's silent message.

"On it." Kurogiri replied as he opened a portal and reached through. Seconds later the entire building became illuminated revealing it's contents.

Izuku was aware that this was where the Nomu's were manufactured, but this was just insane in his opinion. Rows upon rows of giant incubation tubs filled with a green liquid housed the basic three Nomu models near the end. And the area was full of workbenches and tables filled with chemicals and formula recipes. From the little knowledge Izuku had on what real labs looked like, he was sure this was bigger and outdid them.

"Well this is rather..." Compress said trailing off as he rubbed the chin portion of his replacement mask, this one appearing like a bunch of lines going through each other. "Big."

"I agree with you on that." Izuku said as he started walking around looking at everything.

He could hardly believe this was all his to use. Even when it was dark and you could barely see it was still giant to look at. But he couldn't help it as he looked through the Nomu incubation tubes housing a small army of Nomu's. He didn't see his Tool Arm Nomu in any of the tubes and began to wonder where it was, but was soon answered as he saw it leaning lifelessly over something on the other side of the room. Curious as to what it was leaning over Izuku walked over and nearly recoiled at what he saw.

"What is it Izu-Kun?" Toga asked curiously as she had noticed Izuku's reaction and skipped over to look for herself. And when she saw it for herself she was taken aback simply from surprise at not expecting what she saw.

"Apologies for butting in but this seems to be a hot-spot for hanging out." Compress said as he, Twice, and Kurogiri walked over.

"Whats this, what isn't this?" Twice asked pointing at everything he passed while being dragged by his collar by Compress.

"Be quiet your embarrassing me in front of my friends." Compress said pulling Twice closer so none of the others could hear him. "So may I inquire what we are currently looking at?" Compress asked at full volume this time letting Twice go.

Izuku merely looked down at the stone and iron slab that they were all gathered around at. Now that his mind was clear and he was thinking straight it was racing at a million miles an hour on possible ways to use what was in front of him. While he had many of them already planned out and how to use them he didn't wan't to be that inhumane with her, since he was still human and had some morals as a Villain. But still he had plenty of other idea on how to use her. After all he had caught her and knew she was now Quirkless since All for One told him that after he was done taking her Quirk that he would let Izuku have the lab and all the stuff in it. And he would have everyone it it as well afterwards. And currently that only applied to one person that had been in the lab before hand.

"Well your looking at the person I was sent to capture," Izuku said as he reached over and checked the unconscious form of Ragdoll for a pulse on her neck, and found one. "And apparently the person I now own according to the big boss." Izuku said the last part with uncertainty since that would essentially make Ragdoll his slave, although he wasn't going to make it that way in the long run.

To his surprise the others didn't appear shocked at that revelation. Of course three of them had their faces covered or had no discernible features, and Toga had her Toga face on. That and two of them had mental problems which were Toga and Twice, Kurogiri knew before hand, and Compress was one to voice any concerns he had so that meant Compress had faith and trusted Izuku. Of course that could also mean Compress couldn't be one to talk but Izuku doubted Compress was like that since Compress was more of a thief villain than anything else.

"You guys can look around if you like," Izuku said making a shoeing motion with his hands trying to signal he wanted to be by himself while hew as doing this. "I need to look into a few things."

Understanding what he meant Compress drug Twice away off to another end of the warehouse lab so he could make sure the split personality Deadpool couldn't break anything and cause destruction. Toga gave a small giggle and skipped away off to go look at the Nomu's that were in their incubation tubes, and Kurogiri gave a nod and walked off to somewhere else in the Lab.

"Time for the inspection." Izuku said as he reached into a pouch on his outfit and pulled out a small notebook and pencil. After all he needed to make sure what kind of health Ragdoll was in after having her Quirk taken, since he didn't know what ind of side effects that had on the human body. But a little inspection and documentation didn't harm anyone at all.

 **AN- Sorry about the late update. I had a writers block, school problems, and my stepmother had a kidney stone... so yeah. But enjoy chapter five and have a good day. Also please review that really helps. Also there's a poll on my profile for the pairing of this story and that will help me out writing later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku estimated that he spent at least nearly an hour alone looking over Ragdoll's body and physical condition. Strangely she gave no indication that she felt anything or was even semi conscious at all, so Izuku could only assume she had been sedated by All for One or was heavily exhausted from her fight with his Nomu. He could only hop that All for One's Flash Heal Quirk removed trauma injuries because Izuku was pretty sure getting hit across the skull with a sledge hammer head created from a Quirk controlled by a giant superhuman like beast wasn't just going to leave a bruise. Although since Izuku was... Izuku he didn't wan't to look at or touch any area of her's that could in any way be considered sexual or perverted. He was warming up to being a new Villain, he still had pretty much zero ideas on how to talk to girls that weren't Toga. Because if anything Izuku considered her more of an older sister type figure in all honesty and truth. Although he couldn't deny he saw the looks both of them had and could say they were both pretty in their own rights. But even still he was just a novice villain who did well on one assignment, he still had little to no real dating experience with the female human demographic of this world. Plus he really didn't think that now was the proper time for him to seek out relationship partners, what with being part of the most publicly wanted organization of Villains in years.

"Well I can only hope she wakes up on her own soon." Izuku muttered to himself as he was busy scribbling down the things he observed on Ragdoll's condition, and what he should and shouldn't be concerned with.

Surprisingly she looked to be in great physical health despite just what Izuku could assume was only a few hours or so since she had been at deaths doorstep. Izuku didn't know whether it was All for One's doing, or just pure luck and coincidence but he wasn't about to complain in the slightest. After all she was going to be of zero use to him horribly damaged or hindered by some internal injury. He wasn't about to count her as his property or "slave" by any means, but he certainty wasn't about to let her go free back to the Heroes. Nor was he going to appear weak to the others and let her go anyway, after all even if she was "Quirkless?" now from All for One taking her Quirk she could still be a good helper or assistant to him. He was Quirkless and look at what he could do... with a giant multi Quirked individual that obeyed everything he said which could create an assortment of tools which included chainsaws and sledgehammers, and... okay he could still do stuff even without the Nomu on his side. the Nomu just helped him a little bit along the way... okay a lot along the way but still besides the point.

"Hey Izu-Kun." Toga rang as she appeared behind Izuku and waltz in front of him.

"Oh hey Toga," Izuku said nervously unsure of how long they had all been there, and could only immediately figure that they all wanted to leave. "Whats up?"

"Dabi called and said Shigaraki wan't us back at the bar," Toga said as she skipped up closer into Izuku's face making the latter mentioned individual lean backwards and blush slightly. "He said that UA's about to make a press conference so he want's us all there to watch."

Thankfully Toga moved away after that as she went on giggling and asking herself about all the things that the UA teachers would say during the conference. Izuku was semi caught off guard by what she had said though.

'UA holding a press conference,' Izuku questioned in his mind. 'It has to be on the attack against their training camp. It could be mildly amusing to watch though since I'm sure the media are gonna enjoy tearing into them like a school of wild piranhas. Why not!' Izuku declared hoping that maybe watching the conference would take his mind off of everything else that had happened since he had gotten back from his mission.

Then he remembered exactly who was going to be in the room, and he felt a surge of the wild untamed anger he had last time. before it quickly dissipated and he let out a small sigh of a breath. He didn't feel like listening to Bakugo's rampage of swear words and anger if he could help it, so he could only hope Shigaraki would do the smart thing and keep the bastard gagged. Plus he knew he was going to need to have his mask and goggles on just so he wasn't recognized. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about his name because when they were all together they didn't use each other names except for Kurogiri and Compress, mainly because the two were of a gentlemen and formal like persona and also weren't stupid enough to use his real or villain name near someone who was familiar with it.. They just could always tell who was talking to who, and who each snarky remark or comment was meant for. Call it a talent, or call it plain stupidity whatever you will that was how they were when they weren't divided into groups or doing stuff privately with each other.

"Sure lets go then." Izuku said as he moved his large welder sized goggles that were hanging loosely from around his neck back over his eyes and his lower face mask back on.

He had never changed out of his Villain outfit, or mission gear since he came back because when he got back there was his chat with All for One, getting back and waiting on the others, finding out it was Bakugo who was their target, beating the hell out of said target, having his episode in his room, his chat with toga, and then arriving back in his new warehouse lab and checking on Ragdoll. Plus his classic Midoriya shade green hair was dyed black to go with his villain outfit(and was probably going to stay that way since he liked the look of it), so Bakugo wouldn't recognize him that way. So he had all of his bases covered on him not being recognized by the blonde if the others were smart.

"Stop pulling your suffocating me. Choke me harder!" Twice said as he was dragged into view by Compress who if anyone looked at him could tell he was a little peeved with his split personality companion.

"I swear if you say that in front of the other Twice I will compress you and play miniature pool with your marble as the white ball." Compress threatened causing said person being threatened to dramatically pull away and start comically pleading for forgiveness.

"I believe we're ready Kurogiri." Izuku said as he noticed the mist made bar tending warp villain standing idly nearby waiting on them.

"Very well then." Kurogiri said in his usual tone as his Quirk activated and portals appeared near the others in the room.

Thankfully for Izuku, Kurogiri didn't open up the entrance portals underneath everybody this time so they didn't fall through them. Izuku hadn't forgotten what Kurogiri did last time ,nor did he forget that he intended to get back at Kurogiri for what he did later when they were in a more appropriate time, place, and situation. Izuku could only hope that things were going well on the other side of the portal and that he wouldn't have to deal with Bakugo more than would be absolutely necessary for him.

"About time you five showed up," Shigaraki said slightly irritated, but didn't freak out or throw a tantrum. "The comedy channels specials about to start."

After Shigaraki said that he grabbed the remote for the bars TV and turned the volume off of mute as the insignia of UA came on and was followed by an image of the schools principal and a few teachers sitting behind a conference table. Kurogiri took his basic position behind the bar like he usually does when he's not doing anything else, Compress dragged Twice toward one of the booth seats and the both of them sat down, and Toga just slumped down laying over the bar counter from her stool. Izuku just walked over and leaned against the wall as far away from Bakugo as he could manage. For both the reason of his extreme dislike towards Bakugo, and just encase he suddenly felt the extreme urge to attack him again.

Izuku hardly paid any attention to anything but the press conference that was going underway. Primarily because he wanted to see just what UA was going to say since two of the teachers there were also present during the attack. In fact he was sure one of them was also present during the initial part of the Leagues USJ invasion that they did before he joined. To Izuku though he didn't look all like he was even prepared for the situation he was in, as even through the TV screen Izuku could see the sleep deprived bags from under his eyes. He knew that there was going to be a lot of tension and stress going on with the UA faculty but they could at least pick a person who didn't look like they were running off of nothing but coffee but without the hyperactivity side effects. To him it was pretty amusing at times just waiting to see the UA teachers falter and slip up ever so slightly so the media could tear into them. He had been waiting so long since even before he joined the League to see the Heroes squirm knowing that they were helpless and at the mercy of the public opinion after what happened.

Sadly however Izuku was growing bored of watching them after a while when it became evident that a wash-rinse-repeat cycle with how the UA staff and media reporters were going back and forth with the conference. Plus it was getting extremely hard to ignore the looks and growls Bakugo was giving towards him. and he would rather be back in the lab warehouse actually doing something useful and familiarizing himself with everything in there and copying down the chemical formulas and notes on the Nomu creation into his carry around micro notebook he had grown accustomed to carrying around. Also doing so was more productive and in Izuku's opinion a better use of their time pending the inevitable and eventual discovery of their hideout by the heroes, and in such an event would help save their research and help them in the future should their notes be destroyed.

Izuku did his best to discreetly walk over to Kurogiri since he doubted Shigaraki was going to let him go without making a scene. Really Izuku could care less about that since Shigaraki and the others were fixated on the conference and watching the Heroes come under fire. Only Kurogiri was the one that wasn't locked onto the TV as he just glanced back and forth between polishing glasses and doing work behind the bar and glancing at the TV. It would be easy for him to slip out and not be noticed, plus if anything else he really doubted Shigaraki would care if he left since really all they were doing right now was inflating his ego.

"Kurogiri," Izuku tried to say quietly hoping not to draw any attention from the others in the room, thankfully he didn't and instead drew the turning head of the bartender. "Can you warp me back to the warehouse, I would like to do other stuff there."

Izuku was hoping that this wouldn't turn into a long drawn out "why do you want to do that," conversation, which would only increase the chance of drawing attention. Thankfully it seemed Kurogiri picked up on the fact Izuku was trying to be discrete and just opened up a small portal right next to him. Izuku gave a nod of appreciation before quickly walking through the portal closing behind him. Walking through Izuku let out a sigh of relief as the portal closed behind him, and the cool air of the warehouse lab that he had grown accustomed to surrounded him. He removed his mask and put his goggles back around his neck since he didn't need to be disguised from Bakugo recognizing him anymore.

"Forgot to turn off the lights," Izuku said as he noticed the lights still shining at full force. "Better at least turn off the ones I don't need."

As Izuku walked over towards the area he saw Kurogiri in the last time they were here when he asked him to turn on the lights. However unknown to him he didn't notice the fact that he was being watched from above at one of the high windows of the warehouse. And whats even more he was being watched by a few people that had past experiences with him in the past day. He was also very, very, very unaware of the large quake that was about to burst through the ceiling. Or if you would like to be more specific a large semi trailer on the foot of a 2062 centimeter tall female Hero about to axe kick through the roof.

"WHAT!" Izuku practically yelled in shock as he was thrown back from the sudden shock wave, landing near the Nomu vats.

Before Izuku could even think about pulling himself up and readying himself to counter attack he felt his clothing constrict around him.

'Thats Best Jeanist's Quirk.' Izuku mentally exclaimed as he nearly instantly recognized the 4th most popular Heroes Quirk, and preferred method of using it against an enemy.

"Villain restrained." Best Jeanist said in his usual calm voice and demeanor.

Izuku let out a low level growl of frustration as he tried in vain to break free of his bindings that he was trapped in. Unfortunately for Izuku, his bindings were so tight that he was having trouble just trying to balance himself let alone trying to stand up. When he tried to stand up he felt his bindings tighten as Best Jeanist restrained all of the inactive Nomus that were in the Warehouse. At first Izuku was confused at why he was doing that but then he remembered the limits of Kurogiri's warp Quirk.

'He can't teleport what he doesn't know the exact location of,' Izuku cursed mentally in his head. 'That must mean that they are attacking the bar as well and are prepared for Kurogiri's Quirk.'

"Tomoko!" Izuku heard as the Pro Hero Tiger ran over to where Ragdoll was laying on the slab.

While Izuku was distressed at his current situation he did his best to stay calm and think about how he could get out of the current one he was in. He saw that the Pro Hero Mt. Lady had picked up his specially made Nomu and was talking about how gross and disgusting it was. Wait this was just the kind of thing he needed to come up with an idea, if only he could get his hand free.

'Just... gotta... get it... farther!' Izuku said grunting as he tried to worm his middle finger and thumb free from his bindings without the heroes noticing it.

After all if he tried to verbally order the Nomu's to attack then they would stop him before he could even finish getting out the first few words of his attack order. Plus he didn't know if it was just the Tool Arm Nomu he was given that obeyed his verbal commands or if it translated over to all of the mass produced basic Nomu's.

"If your trying to get your hands free then I suggest you stop." Best Jeanist said as he walked over towards where Izuku had fallen and gotten stuck up against one of the empty Nomu incubator vats. "We were told that it responds to your hand motions and signals."

Izuku silently swore as he felt the fibers of his gloves constrict around his fingers like a pair of mittens, making it so he couldn't snap any of his fingers and practically rendered the use of his hands null and void. Izuku knew that the only way they could have any remote idea that his Nomu listened to his finger snaps was if those two students or at least one of them had survived meaning that the Nomu didn't kill both of them. He silently swore and cursed at himself for being so moronic as to not make sure that the two students were dead when he sent the Nomu after them and then recalled it back to deal with Ragdoll. In fact he probably would have done that had he not taken Ragdoll to get medical treatment and then returned to the bar when the others got back from their mission. He decided he would just make a mental not to correct his mistake next time he was put in a similar situation instead of complaining and dwelling on it this time. If there even was a next time and he wasn't going to be sent to the Villain prison or somewhere else since he was technically a minor aged Villain, but he doubted that since he was a member of the League of Villains.

'NO!' Izuku declared in his head as he shook away all thoughts of him being incarcerated for being a Villain. 'I am NOT going to just assume I'm going to be captured. I am going to make sure that they PAY for what they did!'

Izuku tried again to rise up from his bindings and at least try to be able to stand up hoping that would give him an advantage. A look of pain was visible on his face since his chest muscles were currently on both on fire and in the process of being cut apart with scissors. Or at least that was the best comparison that could be thought up since Izuku was having to do a move similar to a sit up to try and throw himself on his legs.

"I greatly advise you not continue," best Jeanist warned again, although not moving since he was busy keeping all of the other Nomu's restrained with his clothing. "You'll only cause yourself more pain if you continue to struggle."

Izuku was seriously hoping that the phrase if looks could kill would come true right now, since if it was Best Jeanist would be nothing but empty space that not even air would be remaining afterwards. Sadly Izuku did not possess such an ability and all he could do was send a glare towards him as he was half propped up against a damaged Nomu incubation vat and a pile of rubble. Suddenly out of nowhere slow clapping was heard from a dark area of the warehouse due to the attack knocking out the lights.

"I must apologize Tiger," Izuku recognized the voice of All for One say as the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse. "However her Quirk was just to good for me to pass up," All for One continued as his silhouette was visible to the heroes now who were extremely on edge. "And sadly I must say that she is no longer yours to take either."

Before All for One could say or do anything else Best Jeanist released the Nomu's from his grasp, and used his Quirk to lock All for One in place using his clothing. Izuku could only stare dumbstruck that All for One had walked right into that seeing as how he knew All for One wasn't stupid and should have known Best Jeanist would have used his Quirk to restrain him.

"What the hell Jeanist!" Mt. Lady exclaimed surprised that the most calm and collective of the group would have acted that way."He could have been a civilian."

"On the battlefield one must make split second decisions," Best Jeanist nearly instantly retorted as he kept his visual focus on All for One. "A single mistake could cost us our lives!"

"How right you are." All for One said as in nearly an instant a massive shock wave of energy erupted from his body sending all of the Heroes flying back and creating a blinding flash of light.

When Izuku opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw. He expected All for One to be extremely powerful if he possessed numerous Quirks like he claimed, which Izuku could now confirm having seen this Shock Wave Quirk and Flash Heal Quirk in person. But never had he expected him to absolutely destroy the entire warehouse into literally nothing but scattered pieces of rubble. Izuku was so in shock that he almost didn't even realize that his bindings had been removed and he could move freely once again.

"I must compliment you on your quick thinking Best Jeanist," All for One said as he approached the number four Pro Hero who looked like he had taken on ten people in a fight and could barely even stand. "Using your Quirk to throw your teammates to safety is quite impressive. Sadly your Quirk would not be suitable for Tomura's personality."

Izuku snapped out of his shock induced stupor when All for One turned around and looked at him.

"I believe they took something that belonged to you Deku." All for One said as he vaguely mentioned towards the fact that Izuku now had ownership over Ragdoll as property, even if he didn't want to consider her that.

"Oh uh right.." Izuku meekly said as he scrambled to his feet and ran over towards where Tiger had been thrown and knocked out, still holding the form of Ragdoll in his arms.

As he ran towards them Izuku decided to go ahead and put back on his goggles and face mask just encase other heroes decided to come from the attention the shock wave drew, so he needed to protect his identity from the public. Although since he had been in the missing child records for well over a year now he doubted that it would matter at all were he found since it wasn't like he could walk around undisguised in public anyway. Still if he could at least keep his face mainly unrecognizable the more eh could get away with and the less he needed to disguise himself. He was however starting to become a little miffed and annoyed at having to take off and put on his goggles and mask repeatedly in a short time span since his goggles were tight to prevent them from falling off during a mission or other situation. Point was is that it was starting to hurt around the area where the straps wrapped around his head and it was extremely uncomfortable since they were tight elastic material. So he made another mental note after this whole debacle was over and they settled down at a new hideout and got more resources to make a more comfortable pair for later use.

"At least she'snot in critical like before." Izuku commented to himself as he pried off Tigers unconscious hands from around the body of Ragdoll and picked her up again.

Once more he was surprised by how light she was to carry, even more so now that she lacked all of her hero outfit and armor on. She was even lighter now than she was back when Izuku had to carry her during the summer camp attack. Whether this was due to her now being Quirkless since Izuku could confirm that All for One told the truth when he claimed to be able to take and use multiple Quirks from others. Or it could simply be due to the lack of extra weight present on her body that she had at the last time she had been carried by him.

Izuku couldn't deny though that he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his stomach when he saw the glossed over look of her eyes up close this time, as he was holding her in his arms. Back when he was examining her he treated it pretty much like he had done back with his Nomu when he wanted to make sure that he hadn't purposefully been given a defective one and just wanted to mark sure that she wouldn't be crippled or hindered in the future. But now that he was carrying her in his arms, bridal style to further it, and was up close to her face since both of them were on the shortish medium side of the height spectrum. But sadly he wasn't about to appear weak at the moment when he needed to look his strongest in front of the mastermind of the League of Villains. He could deal with the guilt he was feeling later when he wasn't in a kill or be captured situation like he was in right now as he was sure that other heroes would soon be arriving. And he seriously doubted that he could be of much use against them without the tactical support that his Nomu provided him with, since there was only so much he could do Quirkless against a bunch of people who had trained in Quirk usage for combat.

"Sir if I may other heroes are sure to come!" Izuku said to All for One who looked the least bit fazed let alone concerned at that comment.

"I know this Deku for Heroes are like cockroaches, where there is one there are dozens more," All for One said as he turned over to the cluster of Nomu's who laid lifeless and still, not moving as they had previously been restrained and were under no orders to even do anything. "However at this moment I believe that making sure the others are not captured is more pressing than if a few low level heroes show up."

As All for One said this he raised his hand in the direction of the Nomus. Suddenly the Nomu's began throwing up and having the black sludge of All for One's warping Quirk exit their body, to where Izuku could only assume would be the bar. Almost as if the Gods of fate, Coincidence, and Irony were looking down on him and answering his question Izuku saw more sludge appear beside him and behind All for One. From beside him Izuku was surprised to see his Nomu reappear next to him as he had lost track of him during both the struggle before All for One's intervention and the shock wave and destruction that ensued afterward, however Izuku was not going to complain about that one bit since now that he had his Nomu back he possessed the tactical advantage he needed to be more useful in this situation.

"Nomu," Izuku said as his Nomu snapped his head to face towards its master. "Hold her for now, but be gentle." Izuku said as he carefully exchanged Ragdoll from his, to his Nomu's arms.

Afterwards Izuku snapped his middle finger and thumb triggering the Nomu to produce it's six arm chainsaw combat load out, but kept them inactive for the time being since they weren't needed. Izuku just decided that it would be better to go ahead and have one of his more better combat suited and destructive load out ready for both Ragdoll being protected from what was sure to be another big fight, and because it was quicker for him to already have the Nomu armed and ready instead of waiting for the heroes to arrive and the having to wait for the Nomu to summon its weapons.

Izuku wasn't shocked when he turned around and saw that the others of the League and Vanguard had emerged from the pillars of the sludge that were quickly dissipating back into nothingness. However almost as if on instinct he rushed over to make sure the others were okay as they all had tumbled through the sludge and had all landed on the ground, and he had noticed that both Dabi and Kurogiri were unconscious.

"What happened?" Izuku asked as he helped pull Twice up from the ground.

"We were surrounded by enemies. We had the situation under control!" Twice said as he stumbled for a second when he got out of Izuku's grasp.

"At least we're all here now right," Izuku asked as he turned towards Compress who had just mad Dabi into a marble and put him into his coat pocket and closed it.

"ALL FOR ONE!" Izuku and the others heard a voice yell from a large distance away that seemed to carry an unnatural amount of ate similar to how Izuku had felt towards Bakugo. Then without warning All Might burst into the air from where Izuku could only assume was the bar hideout and rushed towards All fro One charging up a large smash.

Izuku and the others were thrown a little off balance by the impact of the attack All Might had thrown. But Izuku was once more awestruck at the scene that laid before him. All Might was still suspended in the air from his attack, and his fist had been blocked by All for One with his bare hand.

"Air cannon." All for One said as suddenly his arm swelled into an unnatural size and a massive blast of air shot All Might like he was a tennis ball from the launcher into a large parking complex building.

Izuku was surprised at the amount of power he now knew All for One really possessed to be on par with that of All Might. However if Izuku knew one thing about the symbol of peace and number one Hero it was that he wouldn't stay down. And just like the facts to prove his point All Might burst from the large crater that he created when he impacted the complex and slammed down on the ground near All for One.

All for One merely let out a small chuckle as he took a step forward. "The bar is no more than five kilometers from here, and yet you took thirty seconds to get here after I sent the Nomu's," All for One mocked as he referenced the fact that All Might had been slow by his standards of expectation. "You've gotten weaker All Might."

Izuku could see the hate on the number one Hero's face as his mouth twisted into a scowl. "What about you All for One," All Might retorted anger and hatred evident in his voice. "Pretty hard to miss that industrial life support system around your face!"

'So that what that is. A life support mask.' Izuku mentally thought as he never really thought that much about the mask All for One wore around his face. He had always assumed it was design aesthetic or helped him with the use of his Quirks.

Suddenly All for One and All Might got locked into a large battle of rapid punches and blows each one countering each other. They were creating even more shock waves that were dealing more damage and destroying the environment further than it already was. Izuku knew they would need to get out of here, if not from the fear and threat of more heroes coming to assist All Might but from the damage the two were doing in their large fight.

"NOMU!" Izuku called as he hoped to summon his companion. Just like he had wanted his Nomu ran towards him still holding Ragdoll and having it's chainsaws drawn from its back. "Stand guard."

When Izuku issued his command the Nomu went rigid and planted it's feet into the ground next to Izuku. Izuku had no intention of letting the Nomu intervene in the fight against All for One and All Might since it would most likely be immediately destroyed by the latter due to it not having the shock absorption the one that attacked with them during the USJ attack. Really his main reasons for removing the Nomu from where it was and having it stand guard next to him was both to protect him, but to get it and Ragdoll away from the fight between the two titans. But before Izuku could decide to do anything further the sound of explosions became apparent from behind him as he was busy watching the fight of All Might and All for One and forgot about the other members of the League and Vanguard. Turning around he saw that Bakugo was being attacked by all of the Vanguard members and was using his explosions to try and keep them at bay away from him.

"I guess I better help them," Izuku said sighing as he drew one of his sedative needles and prepared to run towards the group of fighters. "Otherwise Shigaraki would be mad at me."

'Besides...' Izuku continued mentally as he neared closer to the group and managed to get behind Bakugo and prepared to shove the needle of his syringe into the blondes back. 'I finally get my chance to tear him a new one without him being restrained!'

Bakugo noticed Izuku behind him before he could inject the sedative into him and blasted a series of small explosions to send Izuku flying back. However after having years of pain and suffering on the ends of Bakugo's explosions under his belt, Izuku was hardly fazed and was actually barely even injured from the attacks being used to them. Izuku was all to familiar with the old Bakugo's attack patterns and fighting style since he practically served as his punching bag for over ten years and had memorized Bakugo's preferences in combat tendencies. He couldn't however speak for what he had learned at UA, but Izuku did familiarize himself with how he acted and fought during the UA sports Festival and did know Bakugo was more refined in his execution and style of fighting and combat. Still all Izuku needed was to be able to prick him once and he could end this fight before anymore complications arose.

"FUCK!" Izuku heard the swearing voice of Compress sound out as he noticed a blur speed past him slamming into Compress's face cracking the brand new mask he wore replacing the prior one.

Then without warning one by one the members of the Vanguard were assaulted by a series of rapid fast strong and powerful kicks all over themselves. Even Izuku had to admit that he was caught off guard and followed the other when they dropped to the ground in pain.

"As I said League of Villains," The authoritative voice of an elderly man said as Izuku strained to open his eyes. What he saw was a small elderly man in a yellow cape with matching gloves and boots standing in the center of the group. "There is no where left for you to run!"

Izuku could only guess that this guy possessed a speed type Quirk since he could vaguely make out what looked like boosters on the soles of the heroes feet. What Izuku didn't know was who exactly this hero was since he had never seen or heard of someone matching his description, but decided it would be better to worry about that later.

"Who said.." Izuku began as he managed to get on one knee and raised his right and left hands, suppressing a small chuckle. "That we ever wanted to run!"

Izuku the immediately snapped the ring, pointer finger, and thumb on his left hand while snapping his pointer finger and thumb twice with his right. Then the sound of the Nomu screeching was heard as it set down Ragdoll ho was in it's hands and charged at the small hero with all of the chainsaws blaring and spinning at max speed, accompanied its regular hands changing into sledge hammer heads.

'Attack command 3, weapon load out 7.,' Izuku monologued in his head as he watched the small hero zip around the battlefield striking at the Nomu, but dealing little to no lasting damage. "Use the hammer heads to disorient and stun the enemy. And hen use the chainsaws to tear them apart.'

Izuku managed to pull himself up and saw that the others of the Vanguard were doing the same and returned to trying to capture Bakugo. He decided they would e better off doing that and that he should continue to try and take out whoever this hero was since he was proving troublesome. Plus if he managed to take this hero out that was another win under his belt and it would help relieve situation on them ever so slightly, but still a little relief.

"Maybe this will all work out good" Izuku said as he closed his eyes for a prolonged blinking period.

That proved to be a deadly mistake as the next thing he felt kick to his face sending him flying backwards. He felt his goggles crack and the lenses fall out of the slots as nothing more than shattered glass. And he also felt his face mask break and his breathing filter fall out which revealed the rest of his face.

"Oh crap."Was all Izuku could say as he laid there on the ground already knowing what was going to happen next.

"DEKU!"


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the things that could have happened to Izuku right now, this was going on his top ten. Having an elderly looking Hero roundhouse kick him in the face shattering his goggles and breaking off the part of his mask he used to hide his face, thus exposing his identity was certainly… unique to say the least. Then factor into account that right now the entire League that Izuku knew of was under siege and that they had been found out didn't do much to help the situation, neither did having the entire reason be that they kidnapped Bakugo in an attempt to make him join them. Just thinking about it again made Izuku's blood boil to an unimaginable degree of hatred and pure rage. He was still upset that he hadn't been told and was kept in the dark about the real reason that the Summer Camp Raid had taken place, and that he was given the other objective just because they were worried he'd kill a potential "recruit".

"DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Izuku heard Bakugo yell at him from a little ways away from where Izuku had fallen from the elderly Heroes kick.

'Oh right...' Izuku realized as he coughed up a little blood, and wiped it from his mouth. 'He could recognize me anywhere if he wanted to.'

Izuku had hoped having his hair black and his eyes and lower face obscured by his mask and goggles would be enough to hide his identity. Still his freckled face was the one unique feature that was a dead giveaway to anybody who really paid close attention to him and actually knew him on a personal level. That was a partial reason why he wore his mask and goggles when he beat the living heck out of Bakugo, or at least he thought that was what he did he didn't really know but hey it felt good to let loose on him. Still that did little to help ease him in his endeavors right now.

"I was hoping the dye would keep you from recognizing me," Izuku said as he pulled himself up and turned to face Bakugo who was currently surrounded by the remaining League members who were still conscious. "Guess things involving us never really go the way we like do they." Izuku said as he drew one of his knives from a hilt on his thigh.

Izuku could see the absolute look of unbridled rage and fury that was on Bakugo's face right now. To anyone who didn't know the literal walking human timebomb it would seem that he had just been confronted with a lifelong enemy that killed everyone of his friends and family, and to a degree they were semi right on that part but still extremely wrong. No Izuku was very familiar with how angry Bakugo could get when the two of them were in the same vicinity of each other, especially after Izuku had tried to save him from the Sludge Villain that had attacked over a year ago. Of course Izuku knew people could change and become better people then they were in the past but... nah he didn't care about that with Bakugo.

"A little help would be nice!" Izuku heard Shigaraki growl at him from a few feet away as Izuku walked towards the group.

Izuku suppressed his need to lash out at the disintegrating leader of the league since if they did make it out of this situation and avoid capture then he didn't need Shigaraki mad at him or holding a grudge against him. But that unfortunately meant Izuku would be required to help out the others in trying to subdue and capture Bakugo, something that he REALLY didn't want to do right now. Still though he could get a few licks in on Bakugo before he was captured, and to what Izuku could only guess be put in one of Compress's marbles which would be satisfying for him.

"I'll help Shigaraki," Izuku said as he drew his legs back. "But only if I get to make him feel THE PAIN I ENDUREED FOR YEARS!"

As Izuku yelled that he charged at Bakugo who was currently busy trying to dodge knife swipes from Toga and avoid being touched by Compress. The others were either recovering from being blown back by him, were in the process of being blown back, or were still recovering from the elderly hero's attack. Izuku didn't care about the others right now, sure he still cared about them to some degree but his primary focus wasn't on them. His primary focus was on making Bakugo suffer the pain that he felt for over ten years straight, the pain of being mercilessly kicked down like an animal on the side of the road. And unfortunately for Bakugo the many years of him using his Quirk gave Izuku up close and personal knowledge of how it worked and exactly how Bakugo fought.

'Hmm, he's playing it smart,' Izuku realized as he ran towards Bakugo and observed what he was doing. 'He knows he can't fight us all at once and is just trying to maintain distance in hope for rescue.'

All tings considered Izuku had to admit it was a solid and smart strategy for Bakugo to use in this situation Unfortunately for him that strategy would do very little to a group as diverse as the League, which was basically in possession of the most knowledgeable person Quirk wise of Bakugo's style and habits. Plus if Izuku could manage to get up close and personal then he could be able to hit Bakugo and make him open up or a group attack.

"DEKU!" Izuku heard Bakugo yell at him as he neared, Bakugo raising his hand to blast an explosion towards Izuku.

'Right palm raised,' Izuku mentally calculated in his head on what Bakugo was doing and how he should proceed. 'Move sharply to the left, and then duck under the blast.'

Almost as soon as his mind was finished processing the attack Bakugo was going to do and how to properly counter it a large blast of force and an explosion erupted towards Izuku. Before it even got close to him however Izuku implemented his counter strategy by sliding over to the left and then ducking. However it didn't go fully as planned as a sharp twinge of pain erupted from where Izuku was struck earlier and he faltered a little bit causing his upper back to be in the bottom range of the inferno. To anyone who wasn't used to the extreme heat and searing effects Bakugo's explosions caused they would be bawling their eyes out and screaming full force. Izuku however had long grown used to the pain of Bakugo's attacks and thus only felt a minor sear like when one's hands slide against the sidewalk and get that burning feeling. It also helped that his outfit was made to take fire for a semi prolonged period of time keeping his skin out of the temporary flame, which Izuku was extremely grateful for.

The slight mishap in his attack plan didn't make Izuku falter as he still rushed towards Bakugo, barely even giving a second of attention or thought to the pain he sustained. He nigh quickly closed the gap between him and Bakugo who threw both hands in front of himself this time.

'Ahh hell.' Izuku deadpanned in his head as he knew what was coming now.

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Bakugo yelled in anger and rage to the longtime nuisance of his life and irritating stepping stone, as he unleashed a large torrent of explosions like waves pounding on a beach.

This caused Izuku to be thrown back a good ways from the sheer shockwave of the explosion alone, forgetting the fact that the actual fire part of the explosion threw him even farther. Izuku was practically a tumbleweed with how he kept bouncing backwards across the battlefield eventually coming to rest against a pile of rubble he slammed into. He felt as though his entire torso was about to burst pen at any moment with how painful his current condition was. Sure he was used to pain with the beating he received and put himself through during the short time he was given to combat train himself, and Bakugo had made him build up a large pain tolerance since he was younger but those only went so far. Even though he wasn't a medical expert and wasn't that good at identifying precise internal wounds on himself or anybody for that matter, which was why he was careful in his handling of the injured Ragdoll when his Nomu fought her in the raid. While that was on his mind he spared a quick glance over to the area where he had his Nomu set Ragdoll down before they engaged the elderly hero and saw she was still there.

'That means reinforcements have yet to arrive.' Izuku deduced in his head since if other heroes had arrived then at least on of the would have removed Ragdoll from the area. That at least meant they had more time to get out of here before more nuisances came to aid All Might.

"Gotta… pull myself... up." Izuku strained as he tried grabbing n elevated piece of rubble close to him in an attempt to stand back up on his feet. 'No major internal bleeding so far which means no major internal or structural injuries.' Izuku said internally as he knew that if a rib had broken or another bone had and was thrown out of place it would have started to stab into his inside flesh and organs causing bleeding. And since Izuku was still live and wasn't feeling any severe pains, imbalance in weight, and a sloshy bloody feeling in his chest that was a good sign at least.

Feeling that his hand was empty Izuku quickly scanned the surrounding area for his knife since he didn't want to leave it behind since he doubted they were going to stay long enough for him to retrieve it after the battle. Unfortunately he didn't see it quick enough for his liking and just decided to draw the second knife he kept on himself that resided on his other thigh.

'Bakugo's style has changed some albeit very little,' Izuku mentally said to himself as he observed the scene of Bakugo just firing explosions off to keep the other League members back. 'He's less reliant on his force of habit like he was when we were still in the same school, and the situation has thrown him into a semi panicked sate making him more unpredictable.' Izuku continued as he used one of his best skills, "Analysis" and observed his long time tormenter as his brain racked itself on the best way to quickly and "Painfully" subdue him so they could escape. 'Everybody rushing him at once won't work, and my Nomu is busy holding off that elderly hero,' Izuku sparred a quick glance toward where the two were fighting the Nomu just going berserk around the area taking every hit the old hero tried to throw at it while dodging the Nomu's attacks. 'I'll get to them later but All for One is indisposed of as he is holding back All Might and vice versa.'

All things considered the most likely solution to capture and subdue Bakugo would just be to keep pounding him with attacks which would force him to dodge tiring himself out. But Izuku knew that would only work so well in the current situation since it seemed Bakugo had plenty of either energy or adrenaline to spare and the longer they waited the more chance it gave heroes to get closer and assist in the fight against them. Still there was a code to crack in this situation and Izuku was the master code breaker of ideas.

'Compress getting him is a must since that will give us plenty of time with him incapacitated and nigh invisible,' Izuku began forming a plan in his mind. 'Magne's Quirk could prove useful but since it only makes the same gender the same magnetic charge that would either require the others getting close to Bakugo and forcing him away, or Toga having Bakugo flung towards her at high speeds.' Izuku drawled on as the plan began to form and really take shape. 'If Twice could clone Toga the clones would retain the opposing magnetic charge that females are given and encircle Bakugo making him unable to move as freely as he is currently,' He liked where his mind was going with this. 'Which would allow Compress to get in close assisted by the opposing charge and be flung towards Bakugo marbling him in the process.'

Yes! Perfect plan in his most honest and humbled opinion, since he had to come up with it in less than half a minute and was currently very stressed about the current situation. The only hard art would be to get the people he needed close to him so he could explain the plan without Bakugo catching onto it and preventing it.

"OWW! THE PAIN! ITS SO BEARABLE!" Twice yelled as he slammed into the ground next to Izuku who broke out of his muttering fit to see one of the very people he needed next to him.

"Well that was easy," Izuku said surprised that luck seemed to be favoring him. "Hey Twice I need your help."

Twice immediately jumped up and stood at his full height. "Twice not reporting for duty. How may I assist." Twice asked in his usual manner of contradictions which were starting to get more and more weirder.

"I need you to make about 9 clones of Toga and have hem surround Bakugo on my mark," Izuku explained slowly and thoroughly so Twice would understand. "Got it on my mark."

"I totally do not, not have it sir!" Twice said making a mock salute and then charging back into the fray to await his signal, leaving Izuku by himself again.

"Now just have to get Compress and Magne into the loop to make this work." Izuku said as he sprinted over to the massive group of people trying to apprehend Bakugo.

He managed to spot both of the people that he needed for his plan to work, but unfortunately they were both on opposite sides of the conflict occurring which would make it all the more harder for this to work. But the best Izuku could do right no was to get to them separately and hope for the best that his plan worked and wasn't foiled by some unseen circumstances, but what are the odds of that ever happening. So since Compress was the closest to him, Izuku decided he would be the best person to go to first.

"Compress I have a plan and it involves you." Izuku said pulling Compress aside from the others before he could join the fray again.

"What is this plan you've got then," Compress asked craning his neck to face Izuku. "We could certainly use one since just rushing in isn't working.

"I'm going to have Twice clone a magnetized Toga and then have you go in and marble him." Izuku explained quickly knowing that Compress was following every word and judging from the nod afterwards understood the plan as well.

"Understood, now then I shall await your signal." Compress said before he left to rejoin the others.

"Great I have the two of them prepared now all I need to do is get Magne ready." Izuku said to himself running over towards Magne.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled suddenly out of nowhere as he launched another massive explosion towards Izuku, one even bigger than then the last one he shot at him.

'OH CRAP!' Izuku mentally screamed as he didn't have enough time to dodge and was about to take the full brute force of the blast.

That was when suddenly his body glowed a vibrant blue color and he was rocketed in the air away from the explosion painlessly. Izuku instantly recognized the Quirk as belonging to Magne since the blue glow meant he was charged with a south pole, and the look on Magne's face when he saw here confirmed it further. However since he was charged with a south pole that meant that he was being attracted to a female near him who was charged with a north pole. Izuku was able to clearly see Toga in his flight which meant it wasn't her, and Magne was unable to Magnetize herself with her Quirk and there weren't any other females in the League that could have been magnetized. That made Izuku wonder who Magne had charged with a North pole since he was drawing a blank. However slamming into a body behind him after having flown several yards revealed precisely who had been charged. It seemed that the conflict with Bakugo had moved closer to where the elderly Hero and his Nomu were fighting since Izuku was currently on top of Ragdoll's still unconscious body.

Izuku would have locked up from the surprise contact with the woman he had set aside to keep from being injured in the conflict, but his mind was already racing with a new idea. He was back in the command range of his Nomu, who regrettably looked to be losing the fight against the elderly hero now. However a sudden change in strategy and a new command might be exactly what Izuku needed to turn the tides of this situation. Reaching into his pocket he was thankful that the Nomu clicker was still in one piece and still worked. Soon the trademark sound of rapid clicks in a quick succession were heard throughout the area.

"Forget... Hero.. Attack... Student... Apprehend.. Painfully... No.. Kill..." Izuku muttered as he sent the commands to the Nomu's brain who stopped in mid dodge of another one of the elderly heroes attacks getting hit in the process.

The Nomu now having new orders immediately obeyed them and backhanded the quick hero away unexpectedly. Then it charged towards the group of villains who were still trying to contain Bakugo. The Nomu let out a loud shrill threatening roar of hatred as it burst through the group of Villain and appeared right in front of Bakugo who was caught off guard at the beasts unexpected entrance into the conflict. While this Nomu was by nowhere near as strong or intimidating as the one from the USJ, it was still pretty intimidating with the six chainsaws that were currently spinning at high speeds and were getting closer to him.

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled out as he blasted another large explosion towards the Nomu sending it backwards a few feet and causing damage to it.

Two of the Nomu's arms had become scorched and burned from being in the forefront of the large blast, and the chainsaws o them no longer functioned. the Nomu recalling it's masters training and orders back from before the raid during the time all of the loadouts where put into it's brain decided to withdraw the two injured arms and resumed attacking with just four of the original six chainsaws. Meanwhile Izuku who was observing this knew he and to check on the elderly hero who had been fighting his Nomu previously as he doubted the hero would just sit there after the attack on him ceased. To Izuku's surprise the hero had chosen to attack All for One with All Might and had fallen victim to a friendly attack redirected by All for One's liquid warp Quirk.

"And I though he was smart." Izuku chastised the elderly hero as while it was very clear that All for One and All Might were on equal footing, the elderly hero was severely outclassed and eclipsed in skill level by All for One. That was prominent during said instance of the friendly attack which sent the Hero flying and putting him out of commission but didn't kill or incapacitate him merely just weakening him to where he couldn't help in the situation.

It was then that All might said some quippy phrase about bringing All for One to justice and that he would pay for his crimes blah blah blah, every thing a hero says when they confront the bad guy that Izuku couldn't believe he used to eat that stuff up when he was younger. In every bit of honesty they all pretty much just said the same thing and then just rearranged the words or changed some but kept the same meaning to it. It started getting old really quickly after you found that out, and really unoriginal after it's been done for years now really. But Izuku tried not to pay attention to the clash between All Might and All for One since he doubted he could be of any use like the elderly hero thought he could have been. turning his situation back to everyone trying to subdue Bakugo he saw that surprisingly he was handling the Nomu's addition pretty well having taken down nearly all of it's chainsaw arms now reducing it to basically slamming it's fist and throwing its body around.

'Not good,' Izuku said in his head as he observed the fight. 'The longer we wait the longer the other heroes have to arrive and help.'

Now that Izuku was even more worried he decided to enact his plan that he made earlier and ran over to approach Magne.

"What is it!" Magne said agitated as she was getting beaten senseless and was getting very annoyed.

"I need you to magnetize Toga and Bakugo giving them opposing charges," Izuku began quickly hoping that Magne could follow along. "Then the others do their parts."

Magne seemed a bit annoyed at being ordered around but she was no fool in the League, and knew that Izuku was good at analyzing Quirks and Fight patterns to make plans out in the field.

"Fine on it!" Magne grunted as she prepared to charge the two people she was requested to.

That was until a large ramp of ice burst over head stunning them all, even drawing the attention of All Might and All for One. From what Izuku could see it appeared to be a bunch of UA kids in awful disguises that hardly masked their real identities. What actually got Izuku was the fact that they were flying in the air out of the reach of everybody in the league save All for One, but he was busy keeping All Might at bay. It only dawned on Izuku what they were trying to do when he heard one of them shout to grab on, and could only think of one person that it would be directed at. And to his fears Izuku was right as Bakugo fired himself with one of the biggest explosions Izuku had ever seen him make into the air at high speeds. Thinking fast Izuku managed to come up with a quick counter strategy.

"MAGNE CHARGE MYSELF AND COMPRESS!" Izuku called over the loud sound of the area. "Compress to me!"

The two acting fast Compress jumped over towards Izuku and was charged with South Pole magnetism mid air, as was Izuku charged with the same pole. This caused Compress to be shot at high speeds towards Bakugo who was still in the air flying towards the UA students. Izuku was actually happy that his plan was going to work since Compress was gaining extremely fast on Bakugo. Yes he still hated the Blonde with every fiber of his being, but it was the fact that the plan he came up with in less than 5 seconds was going to work that made him happy. Plus if they retrieved Bakugo and escaped, and Bakugo continued to deny joining maybe Izuku could be allowed for some "Forceful Encouragement" to be subjected. Things were still going good, Compress was closing in and...

"WHAT!" Izuku shouted in surprise as out of literally nowhere Mount Lady sprung up at full size and blocked Compress out of the air ending him flying back towards Izuku and Magne.

Izuku was disappointed and angry that is plan was outsmarted and that he never got to put his other plan into action. But he was most angry that Bakugo was now getting away as the students managed to land a large distance away from them and were effectively out of the area and somewhere else. Izuku didn't even need to spare a look at Shigaraki to tell that he was absolutely furious, so much so that the sound of his fingers scratching his neck like hell could be heard from the distance Izuku had on him. And Izuku could understand completely why Shigaraki was acting like that too since they had lost 3 of their more stronger and or useful members in the raid to acquire Bakugo, and now they just lost him, their hideout, and their Nomu warehouse for nothing and were probably going to be captured now. Captured?... that thought alone made Izuku start to crack, could everything he tried to do when he joined the League be destroyed. Could everything he did all be for not as he was likely going to be locked away for all of or most of his remaining life. NO! He was sure they could get away from this situation somehow, all they needed to do was get either Kurogiri back up and running or give All for One the chance to warp them out of the area to some safe house since he was sure All for One was smart enough to have one of them somewhere.

Izuku would not be denied his chance at vengeance for the years of suffering and torment he endured at the hands of Bakugo. He would not be denied his revenge against the heroes he believed in for all of his life, that costed him the last thing he cared about over a year ago now. He would not be denied his chance at his own form of satisfaction and justice for what happened to his mother.

"AGH!" Izuku heard Magne yell as Compress was flung into her from his descent down, effectively knocking the two of them out and putting them out of commission.

Before Izuku could even process that a stream of fire erupted close to him, that had been aimed at his Nomu but ended up scorching his right arm slightly in the process. The Nomu suffered worse however as it didn't dodge he attack and was set on fire, causing it's cells to be unable to regenerate effectively killing it in the process.

"Damn." Izuku grunted as he clutched his right arm with his left and observed the new arrivals.

Pro Heroes Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Kamui Woods had arrived from where Izuku could only guess was the bar hideout since that's where the other League members where before they were teleported by All for One. Izuku's blood began boiling again upon seeing the heroes reinforcements since his fears had come true and the reinforcements for the heroes had finally arrived possibly spelling the effective end of the League. 3 of the top 5 pro heroes were still around and kicking with another one of them unconscious and more heroes in the same state.

'This is bad!' Izuku panicked in his head as he watched the heroes approach closer. 'With Dabi, Kurogiri, Compress, and Magne out of commission where down nearly half of our numbers and with my Nomu dead we've lost major muscle support.' Izuku quickly observed and then continued. 'Now the strongest person we have left is All for one but even he is only an even match for All Might and I doubt even he could take on the rest of the heroes on his own.'

The situation once again seemed hopeless to Izuku since now the League was practically matched number for number by the heroes. Plus the heroes had more combat experience and were stronger than the rest of the League and were less beaten up then them. That gave Izuku another reason to hate Bakugo since now he not only costed him his only friend in the League, but now the League itself was about to fall. Izuku could swear a tear dripped down from his eye as he stood there gritting his teeth. He knew exactly how this whole situation was going to play out, the new arrivals defeat the league and then help All might with All for One, and then send everyone to Tartarus for the rest of their lives. That brought another tear down from Izuku's eye as he thought of al the things he ad left to do with his life and all the promises he had left to fulfill, not just to himself but to the one other person he loved in his life. As Izuku recalled them flashbacks suddenly appeared in his mind.

 _"I love you mom,"_

 _"What I want to know is... can a Quirkless person like me become a hero!"_

 _"So thought you could escape me huh? That's gonna cost you skin suit!"_

 _"BREAKING NEW! LOCAL WOMAN KILLED BY VILLAIN!"_

 _"They were to late... even though All Might saved Kaachan, my mom ended up paying his price."_

 _"WHY WAS IT HER AND NOT ME!"_

 _"Heroes ae supposed to protect people but... they just end up letting others get hurt in the process unknowingly."_

 _"RAGH! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"_

 _"I promise you mother your death won't go unavenged."_

 _"All Bakugo did for ten years was torment me and beat me like a dog and now he gets accepted into UA!"_

 _"BRAEKING NEWS UA HIGH SCHOOL ATTACKED BY VILLAIN! CLASS 1A PRESENT DURING ATTACK!"_

 _"The League of Villains, wonder what their about?"_

 _"Word on the streets is that you can get someone into the League of Villains, I wish to join Giran."_

 _"I will make sure you suffer Katsuki Bakugo. You will pay for the years of TORMENT I endured at YOUR HANDS!"_

All of the pain Izuku had ever felt in his life washed over him in that very moment, all of it both physical and emotional. He couldn't deny that he had lost faith in Heroes after his mother died at the hands of a villain that had escaped them one day and followed him home. It just so happened that it was one All Might had accidentally let escape under the assumption he had captured all of it after saving Bakugo from it. Izuku managed to narrowly escape him, but his mother wasn't so lucky and died by strangulation. And what do the heroes do about their failure, what do they do when his mother is given funeral and her son isn't there grieving. They declare it a tragedy and move on the next week to go on some other adventure or fight some other villain that appeared. All the while Izuku is barely even missed by his "peers" at school and they acted like he was never there to begin with. Even the police only put so much effort into a missing Quirkless person before they decide it's not worth their time and move on to some other case more deserving of their time.

That was the entre reason Izuku even joined the League to begin with, and he had zero regrets at the time doing it. He was going o avenge his mothers death in his own eyes by destroying the heroes that had failed to protect her and then disgrace her death. He was going to make Bakugo pay for becoming a hero after spending years tormenting him and making fun of him being Quirkless. He would show the people who just sat back and ignored it, or jumped and joined in on it that they were wrong for doin so. He was Izuku Midoriya, second in command of the Vanguard Action Squad and member of the League of Villains and he would have his vengeance. Another time.

"We need to withdraw." Izuku said to Shigaraki who was busy having a breakdown and tearing apart his neck. 'Great looks like he's not going to be an use right now.'

Izuku was perplexed and very stressed currently and not in the best of shape after the beatings he had taken. But he decided to do the most sensible thing and observe his surroundings and analyze the situation. Dabi, Kurogiri, Magne, and Compress were out of commission and unconscious Twice, Toga, Spinner, and Himself were severely injured, and Shigaraki was going through mental break downs. The best way Izuku saw for them to escape this situation required Kurogiri to be awake but that was a no go since he was out cold. The only other thing he could think of would be if All for One had another hidden Quirk up his sleeve that could be used to get them out of this situation. But he would need a chance to use it and with the heroes about to swarm him he had to have his focus on keeping them at bay, which Izuku doubted would last for long at the current rate. Of course there are other... alternative means to "persuade" Heroes and cause them to back off.

"I never thought I'd be doing this." Izuku monologed as he walked over to where Ragdoll was still slumped down against a pile of rubble, not having been noticed when Kamui Woods rescued the other Heroes who had been incapacitated.

Having his knife at the ready with one hand and his idea already in mind all Izuku needed to do now was to execute it. And he knew just which strings to tug at to get the Heroes to cooperate with him. After all when one spends years watching them fight Villains and observes their every move, one can learn the many ticks that set Heroes off.

"Nothing personal Ragdoll," Izuku said now sounding like his villain persona as he grabbed the unconscious body of Ragdoll and gripped her by the throat. "Just pure business!"

Izuku was hoping just showing Ragdoll in full view would cause the Heroes to falter since one of the reasons they came was to retrieve her as well along with Bakugo. Plus showing them that one of their own was at the mercy of a villain with a knife pressed to her throat was a sort of lose, lose situation for them as either they comply to the villains demands or the lose the life of a fellow Hero. This time Izuku would make sure his plan worked and that there were no screw ups in the execution or the results of it afterwards. Now time for his best performance.

"BACK AWAY!" Izuku yelled at the group of heroes who were now frozen upon the sight of him holding Ragdoll with a knife touching the tip of her throat. Even All for One was still as he process what was going on, albite very quickly as he was already thinking about what Izuku end move was. "Move away or more blood is spilled on your hands!" Izuku threatened as he moved the knife closer to Ragdoll's vitals to emphasize his point and let them know that he was dead serious.

'Come on All for One get the message.' Izuku was internally pleading hoping that All for One understood what he wanted him to do, or hoped to do at least.

Izuku managed to make out a few murmurs and threats from the heroes, Endeavor only giving him a death glare along with All Might who looked extremely worried at the same time. Thankfully the heroes did back away a little bit before All for One sprouted to life again sending them flying back from a surprise massive shockwave attack.

"A very good plan I must admit," All for One said as he raised his hand, long black spike tendrils sprouting out from his finger tips and implanting themselves into Kurogiri and Magne's chest. "Forceful Quirk activation Warp gate," All for One said as one of Kurogiri's warp gates appeared behind Toga who looked confused at the gates sudden appearance. "Sonic boom," All for One said as he used his other hand and created a massive pulse of vibration that caused a dust cloud to appear making Izuku drop Ragdoll to rub his eyes. After a few seconds just before the Heroes could recover All for One finished. "Forceful Quirk activation Magnetism."

Once more Izuku felt the feeling of being under the effects of Magne's Quirk wash over him as he was thrust through the air, and could hear the sound of Toga yelling surprised. But what Izuku was focused on were the shuffling sounds that surrounded him during the dust clouds appearance and the faint sound of All for One whispering he managed to make out just prior to him using Magne's Quirk. Izuku was still barely able to see through the dust cloud and couldn't even open his eyes in an attempt since they flat out refused with how much grit had gotten in them. He was sure he impacted someone during his flight which briefly knocked his eyes open, and when he took in what he saw just before he was thrust through the vortex Izuku cracked a small smile.

'Well played All for One. Well played.'


End file.
